Code Geass: The Cursed Immortal
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: Z.Z. the Geass Code Bearing Vampire,  Ashford Student Councilman. Annabelle La Britannia, Younger sister to Clovis, Past Devicer & Student of both Lloyd & Rakshata. Logan Si Britannia, Rival of Cornelia & Schneizel, & Top Geass Agent of the Order. Their lives will forever be changed by the acts of Zero.  Rated M for violence, language and blood drinking. no smut.
1. Chapter 1

========================Authors Note=======================================

This story is written without explaining every detail of the Geass universe. Do not read if you never watched Code Geass.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>School of Murderers

This gift he bestowed upon me over a eon ago is beginning to become boring. I've seen a rebellion fall to weak souls and an empire rise from its defeat to power and then become its own undoing. My only regret is that my master chose to end his eternal life to live as a human with a mortal woman. When he gave me his power he told me that I had smelled like no other had before that was why he turned me and that I was the only one of his undead children to chose to become what only he before had become, human. I am Zachary Hyborn and I am The Last Vampire.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP LELUOCH!" Yelled Milly as she hit the vice-president with a newspaper "I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" She kept hitting him.<p>

Lelouch looked up at the prez "Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Rivalz piped up "Well serves you right for ditching me like that"

"That's right" said Shirley sternly "What was up with you yesterday"

"Oh…well…" Lelouch started but was interrupted by Milly.

"That's enough you guys" she said as she banged the paper in her hand "Lets not get side tracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activity budget there wont be money for anything at all" she complained.

"And if it comes to that point…" Nina started from the computer desk.

"The equestrian club will be pissed" Rivalz interrupted "We don't want them coming in here on horseback" he joked.

"We don't want that happening" came a voice from the door "I've seen people do some crazy things from atop a good steed"

Milly smiled "Ah late as usual Zack"

Rivalz turned to him as he sat at the head of the table "Yeah off with another girl I bet" he teased.

Shirley looked at him but could only see his silver hair as he wrote on something, she angry at him "What you cant answer?"

He ignored her.

She continued "Who was it this time? You already broke the hearts of most of the swim club and the bulk of the drama club"

Zack finally raised him handsome face to her and spoke "Don't hate the player, hate the game being played"

Rivalz almost fell back in laughter as Shirley was about to go into a rage.

Zack looked into her eyes "Calm down, its not like the girls don't already know my reputation" he said in a calm voice.

Shirley calmed right down and sat back in her seat.

'I smell dried blood in the room' Thought Zack. 'It smells like brain matter and it's at most a day old. Its good I just ate'

Lelouch eyed Zack 'He cant possibly have the same power as me. Can he?' He thought to himself.

Milly threw the paper down on the table and said "Get back to work!" causing everyone to focus on her again.

Zack tore off the paper he was writing on and handed it to Milly "Here this should solve the budget for the next year"

Milly's eyes grew huge as she read the amount on the check "o..on..one million dollars!" she stuttered.

Everyone looked wide eyed at Zack who shrugged "You act like you've never seen that much"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you stole from the Lancelot!" yelled Lloyd as he argued with a blonde girl in the Camelot Hanger "Its mine, all mine!"<p>

"Lloyd you didn't really think I would build a knightmare without your advanced designs" said the girl in front of him.

"Your working with 'HER' Aren't you?" Lloyd said angrily.

The girl laughed "Rakshata? You two taught me everything I know but im not giving her the Lancelot's designs. Or those of the Elsa"

Lloyd's interest was peeked "Elsa?"

"Did you think I would copy the Lancelot?" she laughed "I wouldn't waste my time stealing the entire machine"

She pressed a button next to her which removed the cloth from the machine they stood next to. "May I present" The cloth came off and the details of the machine were revealed, in its core it was the Lancelot but its limbs were those of the Gloucester. Each of its forearms were equipped with the same shield-harkin combo as the Lancelot and its knees had large plates protecting the joints and its groin had the same frontal plate as Cornelia's Gloucester baring the symbol of the Royal Family there and on the armor of the torso.

"The Elsa" she said proud of her achievement.

Lloyd laughed "You placed parts from the Lancelot on a Gloucester and call it a new knightmare? Its just a custom job"

The girl smirked "No I built a Gloucester around the frame of the Lancelot"

"That's genius!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"LLOYD!" Came a woman's voice from across the hanger as she came running towards Lloyd.

"Oh great" Lloyd sighed as the woman neared "Yes Cecile?" he said knowing she was mad at him for something.

Cecile stopped in front of him "The prince gave us orders not to touch this machine until the designer arrived from the homeland!"

"But Cecile" he tried but was cut off.

"I cant believe you would disregard orders like this!" she continued "The prince would…"

"Is she always like this Lloyd?" asked the girl as she stood listening to the rant.

Cecile turned to the girl "Don't interrupt grownups its bad manners!" She scolded

Lloyd smirked "Not as bad as yours right now" he said under his breath but was still heard.

Cecile turned back to him "What do you mean by that!"

"He means you are addressing the 4th Imperial Princess, Annabelle La Britannia"

* * *

><p>"Really Zack you need to stop charming all these girls into your bed" said Shirley with a voice that showed her dislike of his activities.<p>

Zack leaned in close to her "You're just jealous that I wont try with you huh?" he asked in a tease.

Shirley grew red at the comment and backed away from him "No of course not!" she said embarrassed.

"Oh come on guys at lease Zack stopped the budget problem for like the next decade" joked Rivalz from behind them.

"Knowing Milly she'll probably make some big festival and spend it all before the end of the year" said Nina in her usual shy voice.

Zack laughed "Well when that happens I'll just give some more"

The group entered their class room as the other students were watching the news.

"They used poison gas?" said a male student.

"Man that's freaky" said another "Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here"

"Oh my god I saw smoke rising from Shinjuku" said a female student "It must have been the gas"

"Are they saying anything else about it?" said another boy.

Shirley turned to Lelouch as he walked in "Shinjuku?"

"I heard about it in real time from a friend" he answered "That's why I called you yesterday"

Zack inhaled the smell of blood again. 'Its defiantly Lelouch, he must have killed someone, I always thought him a good guy' Thought Zack.

"Check out that footage of those dead Elevens" said a boy who far to happy to see it in Zack's opinion.

"No don't look at that" Said a sickened girl.

Lelouch gagged as he began to vomit and he ran towards the restroom with only Zack noticing him leave.

'That explains it, Lelouch must have killed some people there in Shinjuku' Thought Zack.

* * *

><p>"What!" yelled Lloyd as he watched the workers bring in the weapons Anna built for the Elsa "I cant believe you built a new heavy assault rifle with super heated bullets"<p>

Anna smiled at his praise "The rifle uses the same technology as the Radiant Wave Surger that Rakshata built with the casing of a VARIS you built"

Lloyd's proud face turned to gloom "You perverted my VARIS with a design from that Indian she-devil" he said in a scowl.

"You should see the MVS you sent me" she grinned as the Dao-Katana MVS was loaded into the hangar "I call it the Magma Blade"

Lloyd's face became pale "What did you do to my children?" he was near tears.

Anna laughed "The handle makes vibrations along the blade while the guard above the handle makes the blade burning hot"

Cecile walked over with a tray of tea "How is it you power all of these weapons off a single energy filler princess?"

Anna turned and took a cup as Lloyd stood stunned "Its simple really" she sipped and gave Cecile a thumbs up "good tea"

Cecile nodded "Thank you princess"

"The way I keep it all powered is that I made my own drive core" Anna smiled.

Lloyd came out of his stupor "You mean you actually made the Oblivion Core?" he asked dumb struck.

Anna nodded "Yes thou its still untested at the maximum capacity" she looked towards the Elsa "Even the Elsa cant use it to the fullest"

Cecile who was clueless asked "What's the Oblivion Core?"

Lloyd looked at her "What I never told you about it?"

Anna faced her and explained "The Oblivion Core is a device that holds unlimited power in a small device by using a super particle builder which can safely combine multiple particles into a single super energy source"

"That's amazing" exclaimed Cecile.

"Yes but what you forget is that both Rakshata and I warned you that building such a device could destroy an entire city should the unit powered by it be destroyed" said Lloyd with disappointment in his voice "where did you even get the resources to built it?"

"Father gave me full access to my accounts a year ago and I've used that money to build the Core and then the Elsa to use it in" said Anna who then gave Lloyd the stink eye "And I made sure that even if I were to die the core would break down to keep from going critical" she stuck out her tongue "And I already had this conversation with Rak. Its SAFE!"

"Princess" called a man from the door to the hanger. The man wore a blue coat with black trim dawning the red feather metal of the Pure-Bloods. He also wore a black cape over the left half of him body.

"Margrave Jeremiah here?" said Cecile in shock.

Anna turned to face him as he neared "What do you require of me Margrave?" she said as official as she could.

Jeremiah looked around the hanger as the workers were staring at them "I believe we should discuss this in private princess"

Anna turned to Lloyd who said "Your office is still being setup, We can use my office for now"

Jeremiah gave him an angered look "You might be here under the 2nd prince's authority but this is a matter far above you Earl Asplund"

Anna gave him a hateful glare "I authorize these two to accompany me then" she demanded.

The Margrave bowed "as you wish princess"

Lloyd led them into his office and they all sat on the plush sofas that Cecile had picked out to decorate his space.

"So why is it that you came to disrupt my preparations Margrave?" Asked Anna.

Jeremiah's eyes showed anger as he looked into hers "Your brother the 4th prince has been murdered"

Anna blinked and watched his expression go from anger to confusion.

Cecile began to cry and hugged Anna "This must be horrible for you" Out of pity since she never met the prince and it truly didn't hurt her, she only wanted to comfort the young girl.

Anna pushed Cecile off of her and looked at Jeremiah in disbelief "How!"

Zack sat in his seat at the back of class with his chair on its back legs and his feet on his desk watching the girls coming in looking for tomorrows breakfast.

'I smell a gunpowder and knightmare exhaust coming from that red head' Thought Zack as the girl walked in and sat at her desk and a few other girls crowded her.

They began talking and Zack stared at her for several seconds as did Lelouch as he walked in and sat next to Zack. Rivalz took notice to them staring.

"What's up guys, see something ya like?" he asked teasing them "You don't have a chance in Zack gets involved Lelouch" he looked Zack "Thou she might like the quiet loner type more then the billionaire playboy" he laughed.

Zack laughed "I don't go for the sickly, it ruins the cred"

Lelouch kept staring at her and talked "I was just thinking that it's a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started"

Rivalz spent the early classes explaining her to Lelouch, Zack on the other hand knew that if Lelouch was interested in information on a girl who was likely a soldier or a terrorist then he himself must be one of the two.

Zack stood on the roof during lunch watching the girl as a bee chased her behind a bush where she swiped her hand and killed it.

'Defiantly not an invalid like she acts' Zack thought as he watched Lelouch walk up to her. 'Now is when I discover what's going on here'

Zack concentrated on the sound of their voice thou the other students with his sensitive hearing.

"C…Can I help you with something?" asked Kallen hesitantly.

"I want answers" demanded Lelouch calmly.

"Of course" she said like a soldier.

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?" he asked.

"Yes" still flat in her speech.

"Why Terrorism?" was his next question.

"Because I'm Japanese thou technically I'm Half-Britannia" she answered.

Lelouch was surprised "Half blood?" he recomposed "But why go so far?"

"Because my brother was killed by Britannians" she answered.

Her face changed back to her sick look "Did you want something?"

"No I got what I wanted here" Lelouch said as he turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back "Oh wait, just to be sure" he stared her in the eyes "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku" he ordered.

Kallen looked surprised "What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?"

"Go back to class" He ordered.

She broke from her sick demeanor and raised her voice "As soon as I get an answer to my question I will"

Lelouch backed away in defense until.

"HEY Lulu, Kallen, You know its time to head over to the chem lab. You better get a move on!" Yelled Shirley from the upstairs window of the school.

Lelouch took the opportunity and acted surprised "Oh crap its my turn to set up class" and he ran off into the school.

"To think I would find a geass user in a school of all places" Zack said looking up at the clouds "I thought you were the only one who would damn a soul so young to a life of that form of geass" He smiled "Looks like Area 11 is about to get interesting, eh…Master?"

* * *

><p>Anna sat in her office in the Camelot groups main hanger. She looked at the picture on her desk. It was taken at the Ares Villa the home of Marianne and her children Lelouch and Nunally from just over eight years ago. In the picture was Her, the kind Euphemia, Cornelia, Marianne, Nunally, Lelouch, Schneizel, her dear brother Clovis and the ever cynical Black Prince, Logan.<p>

"The only group in the family who actually loved each other" she said as the tears came. A large picture of her father hung on the wall to her right and she looked into his eyes "Half of them have been taken by your arrogance"

Anna stood holding her customized handgun "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she emptied her clip into the picture and though the wall from the unique bullets.

"Anna are you okay?" came Cecile's voice from the other side of the door "Me and Lloyd are worried about you"

Lloyd's voice could be heard "Her! She just shot though Lancelot's leg!" he yelled as he examined the damage "Im going to need a whole new leg joint now!"

"The poor girl just lost her brother!" she yelled back "Be a human for once and give a crap about a person instead of a damn machine!"

"Cecile put that down you could kill someone!" yelled Lloyd

Anna blared heavy rock music to drown out the yelling and buried her face in the cushions of her couch to cry.

* * *

><p>"Twilight energy build up at 75%" rang a female computerized voice.<p>

Zack checked his monitor "What's the status of unit one?"

"X-01 Avenger is proceeding without error"

"Okay Mandy im done for the day" Zack said and turned out of the dark room with only the red shine of building energy to light it. He came out the an elevator.

"Have a good sleep Zachary" the AI Mandy said before going to standby.

The elevators came up him room in the student council building. He was allowed to have a small apartment here because of his donations to the school. It was slightly smaller then the Lamperouge's but still had a nice kitchen and instead of a dinning room he made the center room a relaxation space. It had two three-person dark blue couches in front of a large wall mounted flat screen television that sat unwatched. He also had a small black table by the large window at the end of the room with 2 chairs that he only used for chess with Lelouch from time-to-time.

He threw his lab coat into the closet by the door and heard Lelouch and Kallen outside his door.

Zack opened his door just as Lelouch was passing making him crash right into it.

"What the Hell Zack!" Lelouch growled "you trying to kill me now?"

Zack walked out of his room and closed the door "Oh man im sorry I didn't know you were there" he faked sympathy as Kallen giggled.

Zack grabbed her hand and kissed it "Hello gorgeous, my name is Zachary Hyborn, billionaire" She stared into his beautiful red eyes.

"Your eyes are oddly red" she said in a daze.

Lelouch walked between then taking her hand and pulled her with him "Come on we don't need Milly's newest victim to get spoiled by the school playboy"

Zack followed them down the hall "Hey Lelouch you said Milly's victim. So does that mean Kallen is in the council now?"

Kallen cocked her head to see him "Yeah its hard for me to do other club activities because of my condition"

Zack inhaled, 'She not sick at all' He thought.

"Where were you today?" Asked Lelouch "No ones seen you since before lunch"

Zack tried to make an excuse but didn't need it as they rounded the corner.

"Lelouch its horrible" said Nunally distraught.

"What is?" Asked Lelouch calmly.

Milly turned to them "Prince Clovis has been found dead"

Rivalz turned "Their saying he was killed"

'Lelouch you must have killed Clovis in Shinjuku. Geass explains it all. Lelouch may be an assassin from the order, if so they know im here, wait…' Thought Zack as a flash of memories from his time in the Imperial Court before the death of Marianne came to him.

"Lelouch and Nunally!" he said out loud but everyone was caught up in the news and didn't notice him. "C2 must be here in Area 11"

The broadcast ended and everyone began talking amongst themselves. Zach walked to the roof and texted for Lelouch to come after he left Nunally.

* * *

><p>Two Gloucester type knightmare-frames stood across from each other in a coliseum, each only armed with a lance and both bore the markings of the royal family as well as large head piece.<p>

"You ready Cornelia?" asked the man in the Black Gloucester.

"Lets see if your new model Gloucester Shadow can beat the original Logan" Said the Princess from her purple knightmare.

Gilford stood at the highest observation post "Begin in three...two...on…"

"WAIT!" yelled the pink haired girl from beside him as she held her phone to her ear.

"What is it Euphie!" yelled her big sister.

Euphie began to cry as she talked on the phone "What! How!"

Both Cornelia and Logan left their machines and ran to their sister just as she hung up the phone and began to wail.

"oh come here" said Logan as he stepped close to her and she wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder "Let it all out and then tell us what's wrong"

Both Cornelia and Gilford stood dumbfounded at him.

"I always thought you were as cold as father" said Cornelia as she watched her younger brother try to calm their little sister.

He looked up from Euphie to his elder sister "Euphie and Anna are the only ones I like now"

"Now?" asked Gilford as Euphie cried worse at the mention of Anna.

"Yes I loved to spend time with Lelouch and Nunally before that bastard took them from us" said Logan with anger.

Euphie finally calmed down after they all retreated back to their common room at the base in the soon to be Area 18.

"Okay pinky what's the waterworks for?" asked Logan with a smile.

Euphie sniffled and sat up from his lap "That phone call was from Anna" she held back the tears "Clovis was murdered" she lost it again.

========================Authors Note=======================================

If you are wondering why i dont really explain the look of the characters. it is because i plan on having a bios page for all new characters and knightmare frames which will include images. but only if this becomes worth continuing.

Yes he is a Vamp and it is like geass in the way that he can chose who to give power to or just drink. he is the barer of the cursed code.

I hope you enjoy, i have more chapters ready and so far i have the next chapter and a half done.

So please review and let me know if i should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

==================Authors Note================

I wasn't going to post this one yet but the first chapter was kinda boring and was mainly introduction. This chapter gives a good fight and little hijinks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Twilight vs. Oblivion

Power. The thing that has bought the rise and fall of every civilization. I've seen the horror brought by false religion during the crusades. The power of fuel destroy a country. And the power of geass destroy a family. You gave me this curse to do what you wanted, bring the world to peace. Now master I has the tools to build a new tomorrow. Twilight has come.

* * *

><p>"Do you know anything about this weapon?" demanded Lord Jeremiah as he interrogated a restrained Suzaku Kururugi "It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life, the barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well. You are the eldest child of japans last acting prime minister are you not? You motive here is clear"<p>

Suzaku looked up into the older mans eyes "You're making a mistake, I have never even laid eyes on that gun" he declared.

Jeremiah kick Suzaku's chair back a few feet causing Suzaku to fall to the floor as the man stood holding the evidence bag with the gun in it.

"We found your fingerprints all over this weapon, your also accused of murdering members of the royal guard" he said in disgust "Come clean now and you will be judged as thou you were born a Britannian not some worthless Eleven!"

"You're wrong!" Declared Suzaku "I've done nothing…" One of the MP's kicked his face.

* * *

><p>"This is incredible" said Anna as she read from a console by the Lancelot in her lab coat like Lloyds.<p>

"Princess what's incredible?" asked Cecile.

Anna shut down the console and turned to Cecile "You don't have to talk to me like that anymore Cecile, I think of you as a friend now ya know"

Cecile exhaled "Oh my god I was so scared after I yelled at you and everything and then you…" she bowed "Thank you Anna, I've come to think of you as a friend as well"

"Hey ladies!" yelled Lloyd as he walked over to the girls "Done with the Lancelot yet Anna?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

Anna held a data drive "Yes and I now believe that Jeremiah is mistaken"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Cecile.

Anna booted up the computer and pulled up video from the Lancelot's camera of chasing a Knightmare in Shinjuku and then stop to save a woman from a crumbling building "These are not the actions of a murderer"

"But the court wont take it since it only says he would save an Eleven over his duty" said Lloyd.

Anna brought up the video file of the Lancelot returning to the trailer "The Lancelot was still in operation after by brother was killed"

Cecile smiled "So we can get Suzaku out now"

"No" Anna said with a frown "Chances are that the evidence wont even be brought to court"

"Ah that what can we do" Lloyd said looking at the Lancelot "We need a devicer for the Lancelot" He then smiled at Anna.

"Hell no Lloyd!" She said with her hands on her hips "Last time I was the Devicer for you, you almost killed me!"

Cecile thought for a moment "wait I was with Lloyd when he worked with Rakshata and I would have remembered a princess"

Anna smiled "I was the one who replaced you when you left for your 2 month family reunion at the Hawaiian Islands"

"You're the one who split them up!" asked Cecile shocked.

"Yeah, all over who would keep me when you got back" Anna Laughed.

"Yes and She won the coin toss" said Lloyd distraught.

Anna grabbed her stomach laughing "Oh my god you never knew!" she bellowed in laughter.

"What did I miss?" asked Lloyd a bit annoyed now.

Anna calmed down and took off her necklace which was gold with 5 charms on it "Here" she said as he handed it to him.

Lloyd inspected the charms "Okay you have the crest of the Rounds, the cross from that old religion, blue and red swans, and a double-sided Indian gold coin"

"Oh my god" Cecile laughed as she put two and two together and saw it on Lloyd's face as he yelled.

"THAT BITCH!"

* * *

><p>The entire student body of the Ashford Academy stood in the auditorium as the principle spoke "Truly this is a painful incident for all. The viceroy of Area 11 our beloved Prince Clovis has been loss to us Forever. However we can and will bare the weight of this Tragedy"<p>

Zack walked out of the building and leaned on one of the pillars outside the door.

A car pulled up to the entrance of the school. The driver got out, walked around, opened the trunk and removed a steel container the size of a small mattress. He set it on the curb and got back into his car before driving away.

Zack walked to the box, picked it up and walked off towards the railway and pulled out his PDA "Mandy play the recording from the unknown source to the student council bathroom"

"Glad your still alive Q-1" declared Lelouch's voice. There was a pause "1600 hours the day after tomorrow, the observation deck at Tokyo Tower, come alone"

"Stop playback" said Zack as he checked his watch "I should arrive in time to make an entrance"

* * *

><p>Anna walked though the halls of the government bureau and pushed open the large double doors to the Viceroys office.<p>

"Princess?" Jeremiah said in surprise "What has brought you here your highness?" he asked as he stood and bowed along with Villetta who stood beside him.

Anna walked to his desk and threw a data disk across it "This will clear Private Kururugi of all charges"

Jeremiah picked up the disk "I'm sorry your highness but only his majesty or the viceroy can clear a crime like this before the trial"

Anna was not pleased "I gave up the spot to make you the Viceroy!" she yelled.

Villetta stepped towards the princess "Lord Jeremiah is only the acting viceroy and cannot clear the murder of royalty"

Anna growled "But there is no possible way he could have killed Clovis!" she pointed at the disk "That shows that he was still in the Lancelot at the time of the murder"

"Princess the Eleven could have just altered it after the crime to leave an alibi" said Villetta.

Jeremiah nodded and placed the disk down on the desk "You would need the reports of the G-1's command staff as to the location of the Lancelot unit but they were not on the con during the murder"

Anna looked up at him with anger "You just don't want an Eleven in the military" She gave a wicked smile "I bet you really just hate the fact that he is a better pilot then you"

Jeremiah knew she wanted him to say something so she could remove him from his position and as so he stayed calm "I am sorry princess but I have duties to tend to since you surrendered them to ME"

Anna's face was red with anger but she turned on her heel and stormed out before yelling back "HE WILL BE FREE!"

* * *

><p>Kallen walked around the museum of Tokyo Tower listening to the automated voice repeat itself for the third time.<p>

An announcement came though the speakers "Paging miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, one of your personal effects have been turned into the kiosk on the observation deck"

The red head walked to the kiosk "Im Kallen Stadtfeld"

The girl on the other side of the counter handed her a cell phone "Hi im assuming this phone is yours mam"

Kallen took the phone and stared at it.

"Is something wrong?" asked the clerk "It is your right?"

"ah yeah" said Kallen "Thank you so much"

She walked to the window that looked out to the shattered ghettos while the phone began to ring

"Um hello" she answered there was a long pause as the person on the other end talked "What?" Kallen looked mad "Hey!" she looked at the phone before stowing it away and turning for the exit.

Kallen and the men following her walked to the railway station and boarded line five, they stayed separated thou they all wore the same red headband.

Lelouch stood in the front car after he geassed the driver. He began dressing in his Zero costume for his big event.

He finished and pulled out his cell phone with the scrambler attached.

Kallen's phone vibrated and she answered "What now?"

"Face the forward and look to your right" Lelouch said "What do you see?"

"The Britannian city" Kallen said in dislike "It was stolen form us and built on our sacrifice"

"And on the left?" asked Lelouch.

"I see our city" she said "remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry"

"Good answer" he said "Now make your way to the front of the train"

Kallen hung up and looked towards her friends before she walked towards the front.

All of them were shocked to see a man standing at the end of the empty car.

"Was it you on the phone?" asked Kallen, there was no answer.

"Whoa do you think it's a trap" one of the guys asked.

Kallen spread out her arms "Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing!"

"Hey were talking to you!" demanded one of the other men.

The Masked man turned fast showing them the mirrored mask he wore "What do you think of my tour of the settlement?"

"Tour?" said the brown haired man beside Ogi.

"Ah come on there's no way it way this joker" said the man beside Kallen.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two" said the masked man. He then raised his left hand "The Settlement" he then raised his right "and the Ghetto"

Ogi stepped forward "Yeah we know. There's a difference between us and them, a very harsh one and that's why we resist them"

"You're wrong" said the masked man to there gasps "Britannia will not fall to terrorism"

"Fall"? Asked a confused Ogi.

The man continued "Its no better the childish nuisance"

"What was that!" Demanded an the angry man next to Ogi "You calling us a bunch of kids!"

"You should know your enemy" said the masked man ignoring him "It is not people but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword. Fight for justice!"

Kallen growled "oh please that's all easy enough to say isn't it! Hiding behind that mask. Why should we even trust you!"

"She's right!" yell one guy.

"Lose the mask!" demanded another.

"Are you going to show us your face or not?" asked Ogi

"Alright I'll show you" said the masked man "but rather than my face. Bare witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible then I might have earned your trust"

Zack stood atop the front car after Zero told them where to meet him "I hope this will prove to be worth my time" he jumped from the train to a passing train.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" exclaimed Lloyd as he sat on a camp stool in front of Suzaku's cell "The two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties"<p>

"That's good to hear" said Suzaku with a smile.

"Some luck for on your end too" Lloyd said with joy "My associate found proof you were piloting the Lancelot during the murder"

"Really!" said Suzaku surprised.

"Don't get his hopes up" came a girls voice from down the hall "Jeremiah just accused him of tampering with the logs before he was arrested"

"That's preposterous" said Lloyd angrily as the girl came from the shadows "The Lancelot uses a level 1 encryption on its log files!"

"Lloyd is this your associate?" Suzaku asked as he saw the teen girl who looked around his age.

Lloyd turned back to Suzaku "Ah that's right, you were arrested just before she arrived" He pointed his arm towards the girl "Suzaku meet Annabelle La Britannia, you predecessor" he said like he was introducing a normal friend.

Suzaku's eyes went wide "The 4th Imperia Princess!" he was already on his knees so he leaned forward in as much of a bow as he could do "I am unworthy"

Anna gave him a annoyed look before putting her hands on her hips and yelling "Get you ass up you idiot!"

Suzaku looked up shocked as she continued "I am no better then any other person in this world" she knelt down to his eye level "I will not see a the wrong man killed for my brothers death"

She stood with a smile "And besides Lloyd will likely get you kill anyway"

* * *

><p>"Acting Consul Jeremiah" called a the officer at the highway onramp.<p>

"What is it?" asked the commander.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it though as you instructed, but…"

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist vehicle?" asked Jeremiah into his communicator.

"Well sir…" The officer was hesitant "Its Prince Clovis' car"

"The prince's car?" Jeremiah said in shock before continuing "Well looks like we have a comedian. Don't worry about it, just let them though to us"

The door to the checkpoint opened and the commander turned "who dare barge into a military checkpoi…" the man stopped as he saw a hooded man stood in the doorway "Wha What are you!" he yelled in fear as the man unsheathed a silver sword from under the cloak and lunged.

* * *

><p>"This is insane" complained Cecile as she and Lloyd worked on the Lancelot's battle data "we know that Suzaku is innocent"<p>

"The court deemed our testimony inadmissible, There's nothing we can do" said Lloyd.

Cecile frowned "Yes but…" but she was interrupted by Anna walking over.

"They even denied mine" she said as she passed Cecile a cup of tea.

Lloyd turned his chair to face them "What none for me!" he asked with a shocked face.

Anna laughed "Girls only!"

Lloyd frowned "After all I taught you?"

Cecile looked at the two of them "How can you two at a time like this!" she practically scolded.

Anna shrugged "We've done all we can and we all know where this case is heading"

"We couldn't reach him at the summit" said Lloyd "All we can do is cut our loses"

Cecile looked down "Yeah you're right"

"I am Zero!" came the sound from the TV.

Anna turned to the TV on the desk next to Lloyd "What's going on!" she said in shock as a masked man stood atop her brothers car.

"Looks like somebody wants to save our boy" said Lloyd interested in the screen.

Anna turned to the Elsa in its place of the hanger "Prep the Elsa!"

* * *

><p>"The man who killed Clovis was myself!" announced Zero from atop his fake royal transport.<p>

The crowd rang with gasps and comments of disbelief as Jeremiah looked at Zero with anger

"For a single Eleven you can save scores of precious Britannia's" Said Zero with confidence "I find that to be a bargain"

"He's mad I tell you" said Jeremiah is anger "Disguising this truck as his highness'. he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" he yelled and the knightmare around Zero aimed their guns at him.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to know of orange do you?" Said Zero before his car came closer to Jeremiah "If I die, it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen…"

"What are you talking about?" ordered a confused Jeremiah "What is this!"

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go" said Zero as he neared "Your prisoner as well"

"Right understood" said the Margrave before looking back at the soldiers next to Suzaku "You there release the prisoner!"

"What on earth are you doing my lord?" asked a scared Villetta.

"Get that man over here!" demanded Jeremiah ignoring her question. The men stood debating the order before he ordered again "Hand him over, Nobody gets in his way!"

One of the other pilots backed his knightmare closer to Jeremiah "No. What are you thinking!"

Jeremiah looked at the man in rage "Lord Quell this is an order!"

The crowd filled with angry outbursts as Suzaku walked over to Zero and his driver. The trio came close and Suzaku was shocked by his collar for trying to speak.

Villetta re-entered her Sutherland just as Zero press a switch causing gas to billow from the canister on the truck and the crowd began to flee the colored smoke.

"You cowardly Eleven!" yelled Villetta as she opened fire on the trio but was tackled by Jeremiahs Sutherland "Lord Jeremiah what are you…!"

"You heard me" he screamed "Stand down now!"

"All forces engage Zero and capture Private Kururugi!" came the voice of Annabelle though every radio on the bridge as the Elsa was dropped from a VTOL onto the bridge crushing the fake transport.

"Anna I am the Acting Viceroy" yelled Jeremiah as he charged the Elsa "I control the forces here!"

The Elsa took the Magma blade from its scabbard and it began to glow red. Jeremiah's Sutherland sped towards her and the Elsa side stepped it and cut the Sutherland clean off at the waist causing the pilot to be ejected.

She turned to Zero just as he jumped off the side of the bridge "Damn it!" she yelled as they were making their get away "All forces I am taking over as Acting-Viceroy and my first order is to chase down and execute Zero then bring me Kururugi!"

"What is that!" yelled one of the pilots as two large crescent shaped energy waves came down destroying the group of Sutherlands the flanked the Elsa.

"What the hell just happened!" demanded Anna as she turned to see only Villetta's knightmare where it stood holding Jeremiah's ejection block.

"It was I, Princess!" said a mans voice as a blue and red knightmare fell from the bridge's tower. It wielded two swords that were sheathed on each forearm inside of glowing sheaths

"And just who are you, Zero's insurance plan?" mocked Anna as she pointed the Radiant Rifle at the knightmare

The knightmare pulled the sword from the left sheath to his right hand "I am Animus the prince of death"

Anna laughed "Well then its prince versus princess tonight" she looked back at Villetta "Get the survivors to safety and don't argue!"

"Yes your highness" said Villetta as she began to help the few pilots escape their burning knightmares.

"This is Avenger's first battle" Animus said with pride "Don't hold back on me now princess"

"Elsa is just as fresh and I would never" she said as she pulled the trigger firing the radiant rifle at the Avenger causing many explosions from each shell "No knightmare can withstand my Radiant rifle!" she said excitedly.

A red crescent wave shot from the smoke and the Elsa got its Blaze up just in time to deflect it.

"How!" exclaimed Anna as the smoke cleared revealing a untouched Avenger.

The Avenger placed its sword back into its sheath and pulled out the sword on the right arm "This is a 7th generation frame princess!" Animus yelled as he cut the air with his sword making a red crescent wave form and fly towards the Elsa.

"I can see it this time!" The Elsa side stepped the attack and took off toward the Avenger which was charging as well.

"Now you're mine!" Yell Anna as the machines neared and the Elsa slashed with the Magma blade but was stopped by the single short-sword of the Avenger "How can you stop the Magma!"

"My knightmare is very unique" said Animus as he held the large katana back.

"Damn you!" yelled Anna as she brought the Radiant rifle up and fired as the Avenger's hand came in front of the barrel and a Blaze Luminous appeared from the palm blocking the attack until the gun was empty and then the left sheath rotated and it pulled the sword from its sheath downwards cutting off the forearm of the left Elsa before she back.

"Surrender princess" said Animus calmly "You cannot defeat me in your current state" He sheathed both swords and stood straight.

"Don't drop your guard!" The Elsa threw its Magma blade at the Avenger.

"I warned you!" said Animus as he spun the Avenger to the side and pulled a rifle close to the VARIS from its back and fired two shots at the Elsa's legs causing one to spark wildly and the other's armor to be shredded off.

"Anna eject!" came Cecile's voice over the radio.

Lloyd moved the camera to him "You cant beat that things defenses!"

Anna smiled at the view screen "As a princess of Britannia, I will never surrender" she got the Elsa to a stand "I will beat this guy, then find Suzaku and clear his name!" She charged the Avenger and fired her chest-mounted slash harkins only for them to be destroyed by the Avengers shield.

The Avenger kneed the Elsa back and fired its rifle at the bridge causing it to fall to the ground below.

"Goodbye Princess" said Animus before turning the Avenger and leaping into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

==================Authors Note===================

This chapter is mainly just a rewrite of the episode with the OC's interaction and shows one of Zack's powers

Enjoy and please REVIEW

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>The Princess and the Witch

The field test of the Twilight core and the Moonsabers was a huge success thou I wished the sabers could withstand more than two crescent waves before losing the twilight energy that makes them indestructible. Annabelle La Britannia, she was quite the fighter and her knightmare seems to use a higher energy output then even the Yggdrasil drive should allow. Could the Britannians hold the your second core? Well…Master Alucard?

* * *

><p>Logan stood in the hanger of the soon to be Area 18 main command base, as Cornelia readied for the last battle to form the area.<p>

"Logan I wasn't expecting you back so soon" said Cornelia as she came up to her knightmare where he stood.

Logan came closer to her and she saw the his expression "I had to see you before you left" he said holding a disk in his hand.

"Did something happen?" asked a worried Cornelia.

"No but you have a situation in Area 11 to deal with after you arrive" he inserted the disk into the computer next to the knightmare and the image of a Zero atop Clovis's transport.

"What is this" asked the princess like it was a joke after watching for a while "You were worried about this man?" she laughed "He has a flair for the dramatic I give him that but it wont be a problem" she waved it off.

Logan gave her a 'shut up' look "This man is only the first of your problems" the video was fast forwarded to the point the Elsa arrived.

Cornelia smiled "I see Annabelle completed her Elsa and took care of this for me" she got another look from Logan. She turned back to the screen in time to see red waves destroy the other knightmare and begin to battle the Elsa "What is that!"

"The special corps have been working on it all night" just then the Elsa was defeated "The Elsa was badly damaged thou Anna was unharmed"

"That man never wanted to kill her" said Cornelia as she re-watched the Elsa and Avenger battle "He was toying with her the entire battle"

Logan moved the video and paused at the Avenger firing its rifle at the Elsa's legs "I came to the same observation"

* * *

><p>"He shot my legs without causing much damaged" said Anna as she analyzed the battle in the Special Corps hanger as Lloyd and Cecile loaded the Lancelot into the trailer "But then he was able to destroy the bridge with only a single shot"<p>

Cecile walked over "We can analyze the data in the truck"

"We're already late so what's the rush?" said Lloyd.

"What!" exclaimed Anna as she looked at her watch "I'm Late!"

* * *

><p>"Outstanding" said Zack in awe as he stood watching the data analysis of the Elsa in his underground lab.<p>

The computer turned to hacked files from India and spoke "Z-02 Elsa, designed by 4th Princess Annabelle La Britannia from the Z-01 Lancelot frame and Gloucester designed body"

Neo watched the files download "Give me all information on the energy device and compare it to the Dracula Cores"

"One moment" said the AI as it compiled and compared the data "Z-02 Elsa is equipped with the only T-17 Oblivion Drive Core, capable of powering an array of radiant and vibration weapons as well as the knightmare itself"

"Is it a Dracula?" said Zack impatiently.

"The Oblivion uses a particle collider identical to Twilight's Dracula core unit" said the AI "There is a 80% chance that the core unit to the Oblivion is Master Alucard's lost unit"

Neo dropped back into his chair "How did a princess get the core he took"

The AI brought the image of the Dracula Core to the front of the screen "Due to the size and shape of the second core I can only assume one possibility" The device on the screen was the looked like a large smooth oval cut ruby.

Neo watched as the AI worked, flashing though websites and imperial records before stopping on an image of a beautiful young woman with blonde hair in a wedding dress and Zack's eyes grew "Amanda" he almost whispered the name.

"Yes?" asked the AI.

Zack shook his head back to reality "Not you Mandy the woman I based you on" He saw the core as the centerpiece of her necklace but then looked confused "What does this have to do with the princess?"

Mandy brought up a family tree "Amanda Van Hellsing-Dracul is the 4 times great-grandmother of the late imperial consort Isabelle La Britannia who perished during the birth of her daughter Annabelle La Britannia the 4th princess"

He saw a picture of Annabelle "She looks just like her" he smiled and relaxed knowing the truth of the situation "I don't know how I ever missed it in all my time at the Order"

* * *

><p>"We're running late, I hope he's still waiting for us" said Lloyd as he, Cecile and Anna were on route to get Suzaku from his acquittal.<p>

Cecile looked over "Considering the charge did they really let him go?" she asked uncertain.

"Of course they did" boasted Anna "I gave them solid proof he did it"

"Im sure they just gave him the third degree because of this Zero incident" said Lloyd.

Anna growled "I cant have credit for anything!"

"uh why is he…" began Lloyd as he saw Suzaku walking with a pink haired girl.

Cecile gasped as Anna looked over "Euphie!"

* * *

><p>"Damn Alucard messing with my plans again" Complained Zack from the roof of Ashford during free period "First he gave me this curse and now Dracula-2 is in the empires hands" he held his PDA as it replayed his combat data on the Avenger and the Elsa "At least it was all worth my time"<p>

He sighed and turned to lean on the railing "Wow" he said slowing as he saw Lelouch and Kallen in what looked like a kiss until he looked closer "What the hell is that guy doing?" he noticed the person in Lelouch's regular clothes "C's!"

* * *

><p>Prince Logan sat in his office as the Acting Viceroy of Area 18 until the area was secured and a new viceroy was chosen. His monitor held the image of the Oblivion particle collider on the neck of the former Countess Hellsing. And the royal family tree with all of the blocked sections intact.<p>

"Was there anything else Alyson?" he asked the raven-haired Japanese woman who sat on his desk in clothes that looked fit for a modern Japanese princess in its white and blue colors.

"I could only trace the signal to Princess Annabelle's old lab in India" said Alyson "but that was not the location of the hacker since Director Rakshata's report on the Elsa was downloaded to a unknown location as well"

Logan leaned forward onto his hands "It must have been Animus" he declared in thought.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

He pressed a key and the image of the Avenger appeared on the screen "His knightmare seems to weld an unusual amount of energy just like the Elsa, But it seems to lack Anna's effective displacement of said power"

"You mean Animus is the only other person who could know exactly what to look for?" asked Alyson trying to understand.

"We must assume this Animus is either the original inventor or his descendant" declared Logan.

Alyson got off the desk and said with distaste "I shall inform V.V. of our findings"

He nodded "That will be all my knight"

She smiled and bowed "Your highness" she then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Lelouch pulled a green haired girl to the roof of the school ignorant to Zack who sat atop the arch near the stairs exit.<p>

"Are you insane!" he scolded "You cant go walking around!"

The girl walked towards the railing while saying casually "Don't act strict with me. I never leave school grounds so its fine"

Lelouch watched her in anger "Its not, you cant do what you like here. You don't belong"

"I don't belong anywhere" she shot back and then noticed the girl below marking the wall "What's with her?"

"Oh is she doing it again?" asked Lelouch as he walked to the railing.

"Again?" She asked.

"She's going to be marking the wall like that everyday" he explained "Because I used my geass on her to make her do it"

"Geass?" C.C. asked uncertain to his of obtaining the name.

"The name of the power I have" he explained "That's what I heard when we first made contact"

"I cant believe she picked you to be the next" came a laughing voice from behind and above them "Its so ironic"

C.C. froze to the sound of his voice and Lelouch turned shocked to see a man in black robes.

"Who are you!" Asked Lelouch with anger.  
>Red orbs glared at Lelouch and said slowly "I am Animus"<p>

"Animus!" he said in fake fear.

Animus just laughed and jumped from his high spot.

"What the hell" said Lelouch as Animus fell but then vanished before touching the floor.

"I know everything Zero" Came his voice as he appeared between Lelouch and C.C.

"How…!" Lelouch turned wide eyed by the power of this man.

"I saved your ass from Princess Annabelle" he said, his voice deep and unrecognizable "I at least deserve a thanks"

Lelouch scoffed "I had the situation handled" then he thought "This guy knows everything, he's wearing that cloak to disguise himself but its protecting him from my geass"

C.C. regained her composer "Z.Z. he's mine!" she said sternly "So go back to your girls and leave well enough alone"

Animus smiled under his hood but never turned to the immortal "You know I don't go by letters like you and V who in which I am in the same boat as you. I will take my leave of you for now thou I will return if she returns to battle"

Lelouch was confused by their conversation but would get the details from C.C. later "Who is she?"

"Princess Annabelle La Britannia" he said with a hint of affection "She has something that belongs to me"

C.C. laughed "All this time of looking and the Oblivion was right under your nose" she began holding he stomach in a mocking laugh.

Animus looked up at Lelouch so he could see his eyes "Don't be late for class" he then vanished in a black mist.

Lelouch's face went from shock to anger and looked into C.C.'s eyes "Who the hell was that and why didn't he have a face!"

C.C. waved her hand fanning the mist away "He is a idiot flirt who's only real achievement was dying"

Lelouch was even more confused "Eh…what!"

C.C. shook her head in frustration "I'll tell you about it later, you have class" just then the bell rang.

Lelouch scowled "Fine but I want to know everything"

* * *

><p>"What did my uncle say about our hacker?" asked Logan as he got into his car with Alyson driving.<p>

"He wants us to leave it for Cornelia and Annabelle to deal with" said Alyson.

Logan smiled "Then the immortal theory is correct"

Aly was doubtful "Why would he ignore an immortal when he needs two for the sword?"

"He only wants C.C., someone who could hack the orders records on the royal family would normally be a target for assassination or recruitment" said Leon in a matter-a-fact voice.

"Then why wouldn't he go after this Animus?" she asked cutely as she was proud of his deducting skills.

Logan brought up his hand bringing up fingers as he talked "One, he is afraid of this man. Two, this man is not taking action against the order and that's what V.V. wants to resume. And three, Animus has a power that we-his best operatives-cant handle"

Aly laughed "how could we lose with our geass?"

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Amanda Van Hellsing "The Hellsing family before Amanda married Alucard Vlad Dracul" he paused "Vampire Hunters"

* * *

><p>Cecile and Lloyd held bewildered faces as they listened to Anna talk as she held a sound amplifier and could hear Suzaku and Euphie talk.<p>

"Don't bring him home to daddy"

"Lloyd are you sure we should have given her the device?" asked Cecile.

Lloyd shook his head "I am now regretting it"

"Corny will kill him girl"

Just then there was an explosion in the distance.

"What the hell was that!" said Anna in anger "They might've kissed soon!"

Cecile gave her a scolding mother look.

"Fine lets just get Suzaku" the princess said in defeat "But im driving!"

* * *

><p>"Explosion detected at the Shinjuku coliseum" said the computer voice of Amanda Incarnate (A.I.).<p>

"why should I care?" said Zack as he lounged on his couch "It's probably just the Britannians cleaning up the last of the resistance in the area"

"IFF suggests the Britannian Pure-Blood faction in rebelling against it's leader Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald" said A.I.

Zack jumped up and pulled out his PDA which displayed the IFF's of the Sutherland's "Interesting" he said to no one.

"Shall I prepare the Avenger?" asked A.I.

Zack eyed the black cloak hanging on the door to his room "Have it on standby incase I need it"

He walked to the cloak and took it from the door hook before walking into the room itself.

"Is it wise to keep Animus in the open like that?" asked A.I. with a uncertain voice.

Zack finished putting on his combat suit, It was a almost skin tight black jumpsuit, a long coat over it with armored shoulders and chest.

Zack put his hands to his mouth "Oh my god" he said mockingly in a fake girl voice "Zack what are you doing with an Animus costume?"

He then turned around and straightened "Well there was this time with a girl who had a danger fetish and she…"

"Alright smartass" said A.I. annoyed.

Zack chuckled "Fine" He put his cloak on over everything else "Put up the phase"

The hood shot over his head and a masked covered his face from the chest armor and his face became a black void with only two bright red ovals showing.

"Will you be using the glider?" asked A.I.

"Not this time no" Animus breathed in deep a few times.

A.I. sounded worried "You wont be coming back the same way if you teleport there"

"I'm fine Mandy" he said trying to calm his emotional AI.

A.I. got mad "Why did you give me emotions earlier if you were going to make me worry?"

Animus sighed "Fine just have the glider above radar range until extraction, ok?" he asked in defeat.

"OK" she said cutely.

"Later" He disappeared into a black mist thinking it was bad to give her (true to the original) emotions.

* * *

><p>The super sized ASEEC truck roared to where Suzaku and Euphie stood, interrupting their conversation.<p>

"Suzaku!" called out Cecile as she opened the door before the truck even stopped.

Suzaku ran towards them "Miss Cecile?"

"It's dangerous here, get in" she said as Lloyd poked his head out.

"The Pure-Bloods are having a silly squabble, better get out of here" he then turned back into the vehicle and said jokingly "oh by the way, what a shame about your acquittal, now you have to work for me again"

"Wait please!" called out Suzaku "Isn't this a opportunity to get battle data for the Lancelot?"

Cecile gasped in surprise and Lloyd get turned back with a smile.

"Suzaku?" called Euphie from behind him.

He turned to the girl he was escorting on a tour of the settlement "I'm sorry Euphie but we have to say goodbye here. I need to do this" his voice became intense "I think I can stop them with the Lancelot, I have to try" his face showed determination "I…I MUST"

"Just get in the damn unit before I take it!" called Anna from the drivers seat before the pink haired girl could respond.

* * *

><p>Just then Animus arrived at the top of the stands just in time to see the Sutherland of the Margrave get tossed back by another and its rifle stabbed and destroyed by a lance when it fell to the ground.<p>

"This should be fun" said Animus as he sat down and spectated.

"Damn, its four against one" said Margrave Jeremiah as he recovered and activated the stun weapon in his hand only for Quill's lance to stab into it.

"Don't worry Jeremiah we'll say you died in battle" said Lord Quill "Your family name wont be disgraced"

He then backed away and another Sutherland stabbed it's lance into Jeremiah's right landspinner from behind.

"You're serious then, you plan to kill me!" asked Jeremiah as he deployed his Stun Tonfa making his rear attacker back away "Quill!" he yelled in rage.

"Silence Orange!" he yelled with his men surrounding their former leader "We serve the imperial family. Why else would we be her" he declared as the four Sutherlands charged lance first at the Margrave, all yelling "All hail Britannia!"

Just then a red slash harkin blocked the path of Quill surprising the others into stopping. Looking up they all see the white and gold Lancelot.

"Stop it, you're all Britannian soldiers!" yelled Suzaku trying to reason with them.

Quill looked upon the Eleven piloted knightmare frame in distaste "What business does the special corps want here! Interlopers will die!"

"No" said Suzaku as the Lancelot unsheathed its swords from their scabbards "I cant standby and ignore this senseless battle!" the sword glowed red before closing into two red blades.

Quill looked at the swords in shock "oh my god, they've built more then one MVS" his face showed determination thou none could see it in his cockpit "To late I wont back down"

He and his other Sutherlands fired their harkins at the Lancelot only for it to jump over the first pair and then use the MVS's to deflect the others as he fell towards the units cutting one down the cord.

"Suzaku Kururugi is saving me?" said Jeremiah in disbelief as the Lancelot fell to the ground between Jeremiah and another Sutherland. The attacker tried to jab with his lance but it was blocked by the Lancelot's shield before being leg-swept.

Another charged with his lance but the Lancelot cut the weapon right down the center and into the forearm of the Sutherland.

Quill charged Jeremiah "We can at least kill Orange!" but he was blocked by Jeremiahs Stun Tonfa just before sixth Sutherland appeared from above kicking Quill away.

"Lord Jeremiah!" called the voice of his second Villetta Nu.

"Villetta thanks" he said as the others regrouped away from the trio of knightmare.

"Still wanna fight?" asked Suzaku as the Lancelot moved just in front of Jeremiah, defending him.

"Men stand down" ordered Quill.

"You understand then" exclaimed Suzaku.

The hatch on Quill's Sutherland's hip opened and he grabbed it "Im using a chaos mine" and then threw it.

"No stop it now!" yelled an out of breath pink haired girl running into the field.

"Euphie no!" yelled the blonde chasing her.

"Mandy have the glider ready for emergency evac" said Animus in a panic as he stood.

"why?" asked his worried AI.

His eyes showed the sigil of geass "Black Hole Creation!"

The Lancelot moved in front of the girls and deployed its blaze luminous energy shield but because Anna was farther back then Euphie she was not protected.

Anna crossed her arms over her head and screamed before seeing nothing but black for near a second and then she stood in a grand white hall with pictures of bloody corpses and burning bodies.

"Where am I?" she asked no one.

"In my nightmare" came a voice behind her.

Anna turned to she a boy her around age with wild blonde hair and a burning skull tattoo on his neck "Who the hell are you and what do you mean in your nightmare?"

"You must have been in danger if I opened the portal to this realm and not the manor" said the boy.

"What are you say?" She asked confused "What portal and what manor? Am I not dead?"

The boy eyed her up and down "The Hellsing manor, you are Countess Amanda Van Hellsing correct?"

"Of course I am" she lied hopping to get more answers.

The boy came closer and held her hands together and looked into her eyes "Do you still love me?"

"Er…With all of my…heart" she said awkwardly hoping he would just take it.

He let go and turned away looking at a painting of Amanda who looked like a mirror of Anna "I love you Zachary just not like I do Alucard" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Er…what now?" she asked out of the loop.

He turned to her and hissed, his fangs showing "The last word Amanda ever spoke to me!"

"Wha…What are you!" she asked as she backed into a wall with him slowly walking towards her.

"Id stop!" came an echoed order.

A black mist formed a cloaked man in front of her and pushed the beast away.

"What's going on here!" Anna demanded but still held a hint of fear in her voice.

The hooded man turned to her "Do not worry princess, this is all an illusion"

"What do yo…" she was cut off by a darkness.

"Anna…Anna wake up!"

"Oh god what have I done!"

"It's all because you fought a pointless battle, innocents always get hurt"

"Nearly killing a member of royalty, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves"

"If she had just taken the Elsa like I suggested we wouldn't be having this problem"

"Shut up Lloyd or at least try to help"

"Everyone just shut the hell up" said Anna without opening her eyes.

Everyone gasped "Princess!" or "Anna!"

"I'm fine!" she said annoyed as almost every guy there offered a hand to her but she took Euphie's instead.

"We were all really worried" said Euphie after Anna stood.

Anna ignored her and was jerking her head looking around the stadium "There!" she pointed and everyone turned to see Animus crawl unto a hovering board.

Jeremiah took charge "Everyone after him!"

Anna shook her head "You wont make it"

Animus's glider took the the sky and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The glider hovered at the window the Zack's living room.<p>

"Welcome home Zack" said A.I. happily.

Zack kicked the center of the window causing it to open and then fell into the room.

"Zack are you alright!" She asked worried.

Zack stood holding the table "I'm fine Mandy" he said though pain.

He threw off the cloak and coat and then nearly destroyed the bio-connect mask.

"Zack your eye" she gasped.

"Computer override, deactivate A.I. program" he said as he tumbled to the couch, blood dripping the whole way.

His right eye was a deep red and blood leaked from below it covering most of the right side of his face "A black hole after two teleports, I wont be using this eye anytime soon"

* * *

><p>"Do I have to be here?" Anna complained as she and Euphie walked past a number of officers lining the walkway from the rooftop door, to the royal transport.<p>

Euphie giggled "Sister asked that I bring you along when she arrived"

Anna watched Cornelia's personal forces begin to emerge from the transport and lineup next to the ramp and she nudged her sister "So Euph, Which one?" she asked while pointing at the knights.

Euphie grew red "I don't think that's appropriate Anna. And besides…"

"Ah you prefer the hands of Suzaku Kururugi on your bosom eh?" Anna laughed "Just like Logan with Alyson"

Euphie was a tomato until Cornelia emerged from the transport saving her from fumbling with an answer.

Cornelia stood in front of her two younger sisters "I hear what you did today and the two of you shouldn't be so reckless"

Euphie was the first to speak "I know sister, forgive me but…"

"You will address me as Viceroy now Sub-Viceroy Euphemia" interrupted Cornelia "Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol"

"Yes I understand" said Euphie plainly.

"Do we have to be so formal all the time?" Anna complained under her breath.

Cornelia gave her a clod glare "Did you say something?"

Anna quickly shook her head.

The Viceroy then turned to the steward "Now then, give me your report"

The man gave a Britannian salute "Yes, mil lady the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your highness…"

He was cut off by the sound of Cornelia's gun being cocked "Sloppy, Senile, Corrupt." her face turned to rage "Where is Zero! I want eh enemy of the empire caught! GET ZERO!"

* * *

><p>"Zack get your vampire ass up!" yelled A.I.<p>

Zack jerked up "I'm awake!" He looked around remembering the night before "Mandy how are you reactivated?" he asked staring at her face on the TV.

"I'm on auto-bootup for you to get up for class" she said flashing him the time.

He slapped his head "Ah I need to get ready" He was still in blood soaked clothes and his face was smeared in blood, his eye still a dark red orb.

A.I. looked at his sternly "Get into the shower, brush you fangs, breakfast and clothes will be ready and eye patch has been added"

Zack chuckled "Yes mommy"

"You need a woman in your life to tell you what to do" she said scolding "If you had a girlfriend then I could return to more suitable duties for a advanced artificial intelligence"

"Yeah, Yeah, maybe I could actually have dessert after my dinner" he joked as he got into his shower.

After everything was done Zack looked into the mirror wearing his school uniform only with an eye patch over his right eye blocking its deformity.

"Okay I am off to another history lessen that I wrote" he joked as he stepped to the door.

"Try to have a nice day Zack" She said affectionately.

"Thanks later" he walked off towards class.

He arrived later then usual but the teacher had yet to arrive. He took his normal seat in the back at his own three person desk.

The teacher walked in with two new students and the class sat and waited with a few murmurs here and there.

The teacher spoke "class we have two new students and I want you to welcome them to out class" she then turned to the duo the male a brunette with wild hair and the other a girl with long blonde hair "Please introduce yourselves"

"I will be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today" the brunette boy said "my name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meat you"

"The same go's for me I guess" said the blonde "I am Bella Van Hellsing"


	4. Chapter 4

=================Authors Note=====================

Okay here is chapter 4 i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Next Curse

"Master I am sorry" Zack said solemnly as he kneeled to a man with long raven haired and deep red eyes "I have gone to see Lady Hellsing against your command"

The man had his back to Zack, working at a table "I know"

Zack stayed looking at the floor "She has denied my affection for yours"

"I know" said the man.

Zack looked up at his master "Why do you build your toys when she is waiting for you"

The man turned to his subordinate "As you know my ability to foresee events to come has kept my family safe thought the centuries"

Zack nodded.

The man continued "Sum years ago I took a glimpse to the far future where I saw the world without the curse"

"Surely you jest?" said Zack in disbelief "The Hellsing are strong but they cannot withstand the might of our legion"

"If I stood down and allowed you to have Amanda then Lord Hellsing her father, would killed you for being a vampire" he said calmly.

Zack stood in confusion "Then why not kill him?"

His master sat in a nearby chair "As you know, Lord Hellsing is a being of near equal power to me"

Zack walked next to the chair and kneeled to eye level "Why not take his code into yours and become even more powerful?"

"It would cause her pain to lose him" the man said sadly.

Zack was becoming frustrated with the turn of events "Then what is our next coarse of action?"

His master looked into his eyes "As of this morning Amanda and I are engaged to be married"

"Alucard You just told me that was the wrong way to do things!" Zack yelled in anger "Abraham will kill you!"

"Not if it is murder" Alucard declared as he placed his hand to the center of Zack's chest.

Zack ignored the hand on him "He wont see killing a vampire as murder, they never have!"

The Alucard's hand glowed a brilliant red "Exactly" everything went black.

"You are now the last of us, upon becoming the bearer all of my other children will parish. Zack leave this land and find the one with the wonderful scent like I did with you, only that person will obtain the power of Geass as you did. Lastly do not hunt for me or my love as a member of the Hellsing family we will have to kill you"

* * *

><p>"Zack its time to go!"<p>

"Uh!" Zack jerked up to see Rivalz above him "What happened?"

"You fell asleep halfway though class man" he said in usual playful manner "Good thing Mister Carter didn't see it"

Zack laughed "Yeah you're right"

"So what do you think the Prez's next event will be?" asked Rivalz.

"Something we'll do all the work for again" Zack joked as he looked around "Where's Lelouch?" The classroom was mostly empty with only a few random students talking amongst themselves.

"He left a few minutes ago" Rivalz said sitting in the desk "Why, are you guys planning on going gambling without me?" he asked in frustration.

Zack stood and grabbed his books placing them into his book bag "Nunally asked me to make dinner tonight and I wanted to cancel now so they could get Sayoko to do it" he sighed feeling the weakness from the over usage of his Geass "I guess I'll have to do it anyway"

Rivalz smiled coyly and lean close to Zack "You know you had the new girl watching you for the entire class"

Zack threw the bag over his shoulder and gave him a confused look "New girl?"

It seemed like Rivalz was talking slowly when Zack heard her name "Bella Hellsing"

Zack's eyes grew wide and he ran from the classroom at speed just slow enough for a human.

* * *

><p>"<em>It had to be him<em>" thought Anna as she sat on the lower level of the roof "_When I get a chance I'll sneek into the admin office and find his record_"

"Seven years since we used this signal" came a voice familiar from the upper rooftop "long time huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old days" came Suzaku's voice.

"Yeah" said the other.

Anna looked up at them being her usual nosey self wanting to know who Suzaku knew for so long.

"Lelouch" the name hung on her lips barely a whisper.

Anna walked to the stairwell to the upper level and stood in the doorway frozen.

"The records count my old identity among the dead" said Lelouch.

Anna missed the whole conversation before she came close enough to hear

Lelouch continued "I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now"

"Oh" Suzaku simply said as he made sure to remember the name.

"And you?" continued Lelouch "What happened at your court marshal and why did you enroll in this school?"

Suzaku was about to answer when he was stopped by the sound of someone approaching.

Lelouch remembered her from earlier "You're Bella right?" he held out his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Her look went from nervous to angry "You don't recognize me?" she said though gritted teeth.

"Have we met?" he asked. He had to admit that she did look familiar.

Suzaku was about to speak but Anna held her hand up to silence him.

"You might remember this" she reach behind her and pulled her hair out of it's pony tail, letting it hang free.

"Anna" he exclaimed with wide eyes before he stopped and became hostile "How much do you know?"

"_Damn I cant use my geass with Suzaku right here_" he thought "_She could very well tell Cornelia or even father_"

Anna jumped into him in tears of joy "I know you're alive and that's all that matters"

"Still bipolar as ever I see" Lelouch said sarcastically.

Anna smiled but was blocked by his shoulder "Lelouch you don't want me angry"

"What's that?" Lelouch asked when he felt something hand between them "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

She backed up, reached into her shirt and pulled out a small handgun "You mean this?" she said in a innocent voice.

Suzaku looked around before looking at her shocked "Anna why did you bring a gun to school?"

She held it pointed up "Cornelia wouldn't let me go without an escort unless I had it. Plus with Animus and Zero out there you never know when you need some protection"

"Well if a student sees it you could get in trouble" Lelouch explained "And you could be in a cell for a while before they let you call out"

Anna pulled out her cell "I have members of the royal family of speed dial so im sure they will believe I am a princess of Britannia"

"Well then im the emperor of this school" came a voice from behind her as the small gun was removed from her hand.

"Zack!" Lelouch said in shock hoping he just got there.

"Zack" Anna said as she turned to see the same face that tried to eat her only days ago.

"Nice little piece you got here" he said as he examined the weapon "Not enough to kill a man but it will stop him"

She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a bladed magnum "How about this?" she said pointing it at him.

"How many guns do you have!" asked Suzaku.

Zack was unfazed by the large handgun pointed at his face "Lelouch I would remind you that I am making dinner for you and Nunally and if you are inviting these two then I need to know now"

"Of course we're coming" Anna announced "Right Suzaku?"

"Don't I get a choice?" Lelouch asked angrily "It is my home"

"No" Anna said cutely.

Zack gave Anna back her small gun and she put it and the large one away in the pack.

"Zack you don't seem shocked by any of this" observed Suzaku.

Zack gave his famous smile "I knew about Lelouch being royalty since the day we met and I've had a gun or two pointed my way before"

"Really?" Suzaku said in disbelief "What could have caused that to happen"

Zack's smile went away "My parents were nobles who got to involved with ending corruption among the other nobles. Lets just say it ended badly and now im rich"

"That's awful!" said Anna near tears.

Zack smiled again "Not as awful as what I did to them"

Everyone just stared into his red eyes for a moment after hearing that.

"It was a pleasure to meet you milady and you as well soldier" Zack said as he turned to walk away "I will see you all tonight"

* * *

><p>Logan sat in his office looking though data on vampire legends and the Hellsing family.<p>

"Dracula" he said to himself as he played with the name Alucard in his head "The most wanted vampire of the Hellsing's, how did he marry the daughter of the patriarch?"

His computer went black and a echoed voice came from it "Prince Logan, you should not meddle in the affairs of superior beings"

The screen show the robed figure of Animus.

Logan sat back in his chair resting his head in his hand "So you are Animus, I say you are quite skilled at hacking"

Animus sat in a throne like chair with the Avenger behind him "When you helped to invent them you learn to manipulate them"

"If you are telling me this then you know of my true position" declared Logan.

"Yes and the fact that we are not having this conversation in person means V.V. still holds fear of my power" Animus almost laughed.

Logan had a recording device near the speakers and he pressed record without Animus knowing

"What is your connection with Lord V.V.?" he asked wanting to know about his slaver.

Animus saw the look of hate at the mention of V.V. "Look in the records for the immortal Z.Z. and you will know what you need to know"

Logan's face became one of shock and surprise "You're the infamous Z.Z. who kept his geass after becoming immortal" he paused trying to remember "You give manipulation type geass"

Animus laughed "So my profile is part of the schooling in his order"

Logan became tense "Alyson Black?"

"Huh?" Animus faintly remembered the name.

Logan stood and leaned towards the screen "Did you give her your accursed geass?"

Animus shook his head "No, but if these files are correct she was taken from a former clan of ninja known for their lightning controlling skills"

"What?" Logan asked as records from the order's most secure and hidden network were displayed to him.

"There I gave you information so I want you to stop looking for me" Animus ordered.

The screen went back to normal and just then Alyson came in.

"Milord the hacker got into our system and deleted all records of Animus, Oblivion, Alucard and the Hellsing's!" she yelled as she stopped at his desk.

Logan sat back down and sighed "It's fine we know what we need now"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused "He deleted everything"

Logan turned his screen to her "He is Z.Z. and he just gave us the records of every known geass user with all of their powers and weaknesses"

"How was giving Logan the data a good idea?" Asked A.I. as Zack dressed in casual clothes.

"It will keep him busy with researching them instead of looking into me and the cores" he said as he put on his shirt.

He wore black slacks and a white tee. He had a really long leather string around his neck over and over until it was short with the activation key to the Avenger on the end.

"I have already prepared the dish for tonight and it is in the kitchen" A.I. said over the speakers.

"Ok thanks" Zack said but then thought about it "Wait how did you cook?"

He rushed to his kitchen and opened the door "What the hell is this!"

A silver skinned woman with blonde hair in a bun with a strand on either side of her face and bright yellow eyes "I had some work done" she smiled at him.

Zack stood in shock "You aren't going to start killing people and make a machine army are you?"

"Only after you are terminated" she said in a robotic voice before laughing.

Zack sighed "At least tell me before you build a body for yourself"

"Fiiinnneee" she pouted "I knew you would say no so I did it while you were in school"

"Well thanks for the stew" he picked up the dinner she prepared "I have more time now to fraternize with the guests"

"Remember now to remove the nose plugs or else you could kill them all" she joked knowing he wouldn't.

Zack laughed "I think next time I shouldn't use a black hole after two teleport without a feeding between"

"Next time?" she smiled as he left.

She returned to the lab to recharge her body.

* * *

><p>Anna and Suzaku came together to Lelouch's place in the student council room.<p>

"This is your place?" Anna chuckled "Looks grand" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well what did you tell Cornelia about where you were going for dinner?" Lelouch asked with some annoyance to the fact that she was here.

"I told her that I was on a date with Suzaku" she said with a huge grin.

Suzaku grew red while also looking scared "Are you trying to get me killed!"

"Anna she would diffidently come here herself to take you back!" he yelled at her "What were you thinking!"

Anna laughed "Oh my god!" she said between the laughs "You guys nearly had heart attacks. I told her I was eating dinner with some new friends at school"

"Don't be so laid back about this" Lelouch said annoyed "Britannia cant know we're alive and I don't want Nunally to be thrown back into that world"

"Don't worry Lelouch I understand the situation and as long as I can be apart of your lives then I'll keep your secret from the fam" she said sitting down at the table.

"Fine whatever just go into the next room until I wave you in. ok?" Said Lelouch.

"Whatev bro" she said as she got up and walked with Suzaku to the next room.

Just then the door opened and Nunally sat in her whell chair with the eleven maid Sayoko behind her.

"Hi Lelouch I've returned home!" she called knowing her brother was there thou she couldn't see him with her blindness.

"Hi there, Welcome back" said in the sweet voice he only used with her "Miss Sayoko" he said as a hello to her as well. He stood as they walked towards him "I have a special present for you today"

"Really what could it be?" his little sister asked.

Lelouch smiled and put his finger to his lips to make sure Sayoko remained quiet and then waved his hand for the others to come in.

Suzaku walked in first and walked to Nunally, kneeled and placed his hand in hers. She immediately recognized the hand.

"This hand" She said in near tears "Thank heaven" the tears began to fall as she held his hand to her face "I just knew you would be alright"

"It's been a long time Nunally" Suzaku said with a smile.

"Longer for me" came Anna's voice from behind.

"That voice!" Nunally turned her head to the sound thou she couldn't see it "Anna!"

"Hey sis" she said with a smile thou on the inside she was sad her sister still hadn't gotten over her trauma induced blindness from witnessing the death of her mother Empress Marianne.

The door opened and Zack walked in with the large pot of stew "Okay everyone dinner is here!"

The group chatted and ate. Anna caught them up on the family, and Zack told horror stories that were actually true about his vampire brothers and sisters thou he left himself out.

"Okay guys I have to go" Zack said after the third hour of being there.

"I have to go too" Anna said checking her watch "Cornelia is likely to sent a search party out if im not home soon"

Lelouch walked them out and he and Suzaku stayed at the steps to the building and talked, Zack went to his parked motorbike.

Zack started it up and left school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Zero is not from the order" Logan declared as he closed his personal laptop. He sat with Alyson and the other members of the Specters on his private transport. Alyson was sitting next to him.<p>

"Why are we going home then?" she asked uncertain of his actions.

Logan held her hand "For the funeral of my brother of course"

She shook her head "Okay what's the unofficial reason for our return to the homeland?"

Logan smiled "If V.V. wont answer our questions about Z.Z. then we are going to ask my father"

* * *

><p>Alyson tensed up "You know Bismarck and me have that problem"<p>

Zack rode to an abandoned warehouse in the Saitama Ghetto. He got off his bike and nearly fell. He was weakening due to over use of his powers and lack of feedings and he was at the weakest he had ever been.

He stumbled to a barrel and when he touched it the floor nearby opened and a small fridge came up. He opened it and pulled out a packet of blood.

He was just about to bit into it when it burst allover him and the floor. He turned to see Anna standing there holding her bladed gun at him.

"So you are some kind of monster" she said in disgust.

He stood and faced her with anger in his eyes "You need to leave Anna"

He stepped forward but she shot his shoulder "Don't move monster!"

He dropped to one knee and held his shoulder as blood poured out of it.

Anna step to his side and checked his pockets.

"Anna you don't have to do this" he pleaded as he looked into her eyes trying to glamour her.

Anna gave him a cold glare "You are going to take me to that knightmare of yours and tell me how you copied the Oblivion"

"You need to leave before you do something we both will regret" he said hoping to reach her.

She back handed him with the non-bladed side of her gun "You act like a friend to my brother while you support terrorism, if you die then I wont feel a thing you lying scumbag"

Zack felt his nose was broken and the smell came in of the blood on him and a strange scent but then it all went black for him.

Anna took out her phone "Just wait until I tell Cornelia I caught Animus" she opened it but then felt great pain. Before she knew what was happening she was pinned to the far wall by Zack who made a lot of growling noises.

"Let go of me!" she then felt great pain in her neck and screamed. She knew he must have bit her since his head was there.

"Zack" she tried to yell but she was losing her voice fast "Clovis" she whispered as she began to fade in and out of consciousness.

"ZACK STOP!" came another girls voice.

Anna tried to yell for the girl to run away but words wouldn't come out. The other girl grabbed Zack's shoulder and then threw him several feet away but he landed on his feet and opened his eyes which were now back to the normal red.

"Anna!" Zack yelled as he regained control of himself and saw A.I. kneeling above the pale form of Annabelle La Britannia "What have I done" He held his head "I warned her to get away" he then began mumbling to himself.

"Zack!" A.I. called to him "You can still save her"

He came over and looked at Anna as the life was slowly fading from her eyes "She wont live long enough to get her to a hospital and she shot the last pack of blood we have so we cant do a transfusion" He was panicking. He hadn't killed someone since his first days and she was also the last descendant of his best friends.

A.I. grabbed his collar and brought his close and out of his panic "You have to turn her"

"I cant do that!" he yelled punching the ground and leaving a crater.

"You did this, now take responsibility for it!" she yelled at him.

Zack remembered his changing and then looked down at Anna who was just barely alive "Fine" He placed his right hand on her head "I'm sorry" he then removed his shirt and his geass mark began to glow and both of his eyes showed the sigil. He used his right nails to pierce his left fingertips he then placed his hand back on her head and then stabbed his left nails in her abdomen and placed his bleeding fingers over the holes.

"Is that all?" asked A.I. when Zack just stayed that way for several minutes.

Zack's voice was one of a deeply depressed man when he sat back "Her heart was barely beating so it took a while to reach it"

A.I. stood "I only have enough charge left to return home"

"Go I will stay and help her" Zack said without raising his head.

A.I. ran out to go home just as the change began and Anna's body began to convulse and screams escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Zack repeated over and over as he watched her in agony.

* * *

><p>"That was a wonderful speech father" Logan said as he stood in the Britannian throne room.<p>

"You are being sarcastic correct?" his majesty said knowing his son would know a foolishly written speech.

"Am I?" Logan joked. Being the only royal in the geass order Logan gain more acceptance from his father then any of the other royals aside from Schneizel.

"Your majesty we have an request concerning geass that V.V. will not answer" Alyson said quieting Logan and getting right to their reson for being there.

Charles sat upon his throne and smiled "Why would I divulge information to you that my brother wont?"

"It concerns Z.Z." Logan said.

"Z.Z.?" Even the Emperor of Britannia knew not to anger that beast "You know he is only a legend"

"As you know I am very good at researching" Said Logan as he explained the situation "We were digging around with the Animus problem and we informed V.V. of our findings as I suspected Animus to be an immortal or a geass user"

"Yes and I am sure he told you to investigate further into the matter" The Emperor interrupted trying to move along his sons long drawn out case.

"No your majesty he told us to drop it but we continued and we discovered a hacker had infiltrated the royal archives and Princess Annabelle's old lab in India" Alyson explained.

"We were able to track the information to the Hellsing family and Annabelle's Oblivion core" Said Logan "After I began investigating the legends of the Hellsing's I came to the assumption that Animus was indeed part of the vampire legends but before I could go father then discovering that the most wanted vampire in the Hellsing's vampire list married the daughter of the patriarch. The system was hacked and Animus spoke to me via webcam and told me to ask about Z.Z. he then told me to leave him alone and deleted all of our records"

"Is that bastard still alive" came a older mans voice from the doorway.

"Sir Waldstein, it's a pleasure as always" Said Logan in a humble voice.

Bismarck bowed to the prince "You as well your highness" he then looked at Alyson "Lady Black it's been to long, how are you?"

She saluted the man "Fine milord and its nice to see you again as well"

"Bismarck why do you disturb me?" asked Charles from his throne.

Bismarck kneeled to his emperor "Your majesty I wished to even out my rivalry with Lady Black"

"Charles!" The voice came from behind the throne and everyone turned to see V.V. come around it.

"Yes big brother?" Said Charles.

V.V. looked scared and sounded it "There has been another Ragnarok Connection and it was one I have never seen"

"It was Z.Z." Logan declared.

Chapter End

=================Authors Note=====================

Okay please Review so i know that someone is actually reading this.

And i know the turning is kinda weird but i kinda liked the Vampires Assistant style of changing but with the agony of the twilight one.

In the next chapter knights will fight and vampires will kill.

The link to the appearance of the people and knightmare of this fanfic is on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it took a long time but I've had a few computer issues and an xbox addiction, but now you see Anna's first act as a vampire and the dual of the knights along with a new OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Saitama Tragedy

The burning…I remember the pain of that night better then any other. You saved me from the pain of the black mark but not the pain of watching another burn. Tonight I sit while here watching she burns, It hurts me to know I caused this to happen thou is fascinates me to think of the geass she will process. How did you feel when I was turning Master?

* * *

><p>Bismarck Waldstein and Alyson Black walked the halls of Pendragon Palace together in the early morning while their charges talked about the Z.Z. problem.<p>

"I can't believe you challenged me, right in front of his majesty and the prince" Alyson exclaimed with a smile of disbelief to her rival and trusted mentor.

Bismarck gave her a kind grin "Well you are ahead at the moment and you never know when you could die in our line of work. So I jumped at the chance to even the score"

Aly gave him a suspicious look "Don't go dying yet old man. I want to be the one who ends you"

Bismarck looked down at the young girl beside him "If I could choose my death then it would be by your hand milady" he ended with a bow.

She playfully pushed him straight "You know if someone saw you doing that to me they would think im marrying Logan or something"

"Well what's wrong with that?" he asked with a coy smile.

Aly grew bright red "It's not like that!" she yelled out and got a few looks from the maids working near them.

Bismarck bellowed out for nearly a minute and then said "You are bad at hiding your feelings for him"

"Well what's wrong with that?" she retorted while crossing her arms.

Bismarck placed his hand on her shoulder "The enemy could use you to hurt him"

Aly looked up at him and smiled "You know, out all of the higher-ups I've met. You are the only one to treat me like I was born a Britannian and not an Eleven orphan"

He moved his hand from her shoulder to the top of her head "That's because you have proven yourself to be my equal since the day I called you a worthless Eleven"

Aly put her hand on her chin in thought "If I am remembering correctly. I defeated you in a dual and you had to use your geass to hold me off"

Bismarck laughed "Well you nearly killed me with that lightning power of yours"

Aly giggled and snapped her fingers causing a spark of electricity "There was no rule against geass"

"Ah if I had it my way you would be a member of the rounds by now" he said as they continued walking.

"I wont leave Logan" Aly said with a serious face and then smiled "He would probably be dead in a week without me stopping his reckless missions"

"Yeah my brother is a very reckless leader, thou it makes him quite unpredictable"

Both knights see 2nd prince Schneizel El Britannia walking towards then and they both kneel.

"Please stand" the prince asks as he stops just in front of them. He look to Aly with a smile as she stands "Colonel Black it's always wonderful to see your beauty"

Aly blushed at his complement and his charming smile "Your highness you're far to kind"

"Highness was your trip to Cambodia cut short by something?" asked Bismarck.

"Why Sir Waldstein did you think I would watch my brother Clovis' funeral on television?" asked the prince in his usual carefree manner.

"Truthfully we returned to oversee the last of the Avalon's construction" came the voice of the princes assistant Kanon Maldini as he walked to the side of his prince.

Aly sighed, she was tired of doing all of these pleasantries which is why she rarely came to the palace but she still put on a smile and bowed "Earl Maldini. You said the Avalon was almost finished?"

Schneizel nodded "Yes the Avalon and the prototype flight enabled knightmare-frame Gawain will be deployed within a few months"

"Impressive Earl Asplund works fast" exclaimed Bismarck.

"Yes but the Hadron Cannons aren't quite functional yet" stated Kanon.

As the boys talked Aly used her PDA to hack the specs of the Avalon "This is quite a warship your highness. This Blaze Luminous shield alone makes it invaluable to the battlefield"

The three turned to her with open mouths as she read the classified specs on a PDA.

"Your hacking ability has always impressed me Colonel Black" Said Schneizel before Kanon gave Aly a cold look that the prince caught "Kanon don't concern yourself, I'm sure the Colonel can be trusted with the full layout of the Avalon"

"Yes milord" The earl said as he bowed to the prince.

Aly grabbed Bismarck's and said "Well excuse us but we have to get going" and pulled the Knight of One along.

"Where are we doing it this time Bis?" Aly asked in a playful manner when she let him go.

"I have business to attend to at the base so if you would accompany me we can do it in the Rounds Arena" Bismarck said as the two walk on.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Zack kept repeating as he had been the entire night while Anna thrashed and screamed on the cold concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse.<p>

Anna had stopped moving nearly an hour ago but Zack continued to apologize while she lay motionless.

"Zack!" came the voice of Amanda from Zack's PDA.

"What is it Amanda?" He asked, his voice broken and dry "I'm busy"

"Zack the Britannians have begun an attack in your area. You have to get out of there!" she commanded.

Zack moved a lock of hair away from Anna's now pale face "The change is almost over, I can go then"

"Ugh fine then, just don't blame me if you get caught" she said annoyed.

Zack sighed "The only people one want to capture me are the order and prince Logan and they aren't in Area 11"

He opened his PDA to display a hologram image of the area showing both the military and the terrorists positions.

"The terrorists are organized and have the advantage at the moment" Zack noticed the heavy losses the Britannians were beginning to take.

"Its safe to assume Lelouch is leading them" Amanda said while she cycled and decrypted the radio waves to locate the terrorists signal.

Lelouch's voice came though the PDA speakers "B7 open fire towards 2oclock, P5's team will commence its barrage"

"Huh...Lelouch is really giving them a run for there money, I wasn't expecting him to be this good at military command. Unless?" he took a closer look at the battlefield "Cornelia is holding back the Glaston Knights to use as clean up"

"Freeze!" ordered a soldier as he and two other infantrymen entered the warehouse.

Zack shut off the PDA and stood **"**as you can see I'm not an eleven so go away!**"**

"You might not be an eleven schoolboy, but your covered in blood and so is that girl over there" said the Sargent "Private check the girl" he ordered.

One of the lower ranking soldiers walked close to Anna and grew wide eyed "Sarg this girl is princess Annabelle!"

Zack turned to the private "Get away from her!" he pulled out a gun from his sleeve and shot the man in the chest. At the same time the Sargent shot Zack in the shoulder, Zack then turned to the other men who held there rifles trained on the boy.

"Kid your lucky Princess Cornelia will want to talk to you about Princess Annabelle, or I would kill you now" said the Sargent while thinking of the promotion he would get for bringing in the man who might just be Zero or at least the murderer of Annabelle.

Just then the men were treated to a horrific sight saw the dead private fly over them and crash into there APC and as they looked back saw Annabelle standing covered in blood with the mans arm still in her mouth. Her eyes glowed red and her teeth like razors in the dismembered arm.

"Princess what happened to you!" yelled the scared Sargent as the unit trained there guns on her growling, blood covered figure.

"Anna?" Zack began to turn around to look at her but was knocked back by a shock wave "Vamparic Geass!" he starred wide eyed as a column of black fire spiraled around her.

Suddenly the fire exploded out, filling the building with the black flames. Zack put his back to a wall and held up a vortex to shield himself from the flames as the soldiers screams echoed with the roaring flames and the monster controlling them.

* * *

><p>"Lady Alyson Black! Long time no see" said the blonde playboy Gino Weinberg as Aly and Bismark exited the elevator to the arena hanger that held both Bismarck's Sir Gloucester and Alyson's Wraith.<p>

"Gino what are you doing here?" Aly asked half annoyed to see him there.

Gino smiled at the sight of her in her tight pilots suit "When we were told the Specters were in town we got the arena ready"

"Ok but how did you get my Wraith here without the princes permission?" She asked knowing that all property of the Specters could only be moved with Logan's or her permission.

"That was our doing milady" came a voice from behind her.

Aly turned to see the Specters in there black and gold uniforms "You guys?"

The third in command, Major Sarah Bradley stepped forward "I knew you and sir Waldstein would want to dual and when I talked my brother Luciano, we decided to get it set up for you"

"Don't make it sound like I enjoy helping people dear sister" came the menacing voice of the Knight of Ten as he walked out of the Rounds lounge that had a window that overlooked the arena and a door to the hanger "I just enjoy the fights"

"And you still owe me quite a lot of money from last time" said the Knight of Twelve as she pushed pasted Luciano and walked down the stairs to Alyson "Alyson we've missed you dear" she said as she bear hugged the poor girl.

"Yeah, same here" she forced out while trying to breath.

Bismarck placed his hand on Monica's back "Let the poor girl breath Monica, its not a victory if shes out of breath before the fight"

As she was let go, Aly looked up at her rival with a smirk "Who ever said you were going to win?"

The group cheered as the two ran for their machines.

* * *

><p>"Just find Zero!" yelled Cornelia as she and the her guard rode the G1 back to the base and the regular military searched Saitama for signs of Zero.<p>

"Milady we've lost contact with a number of search teams in the center of the ghetto" said Gilford as he saw the [Lost] sign appear where knightmares once were.

Cornelia walked towards the tactical map in the center of the command deck "Are all of the stolen Sutherland accounted for?"

"Yes your highness, we have recovered of destroyed the stolen units before sending out the search teams" said one of the officers on deck.

Cornelia eyed the units on the map "Move air recon to the area and get me a visual"

After a few minutes a VTOL unit radioed in "Your highness there appears to be a wall of black fire moving out from the center of the ghetto"

Cornelia and her commanders watched in awe and horror as the blaze almost instantly melted away a several Sutherland that didn't see it coming.

"Get the search teams out of the area and get fire control teams to put out that blaze before it reaches the settlement" ordered Cornelia just before the blaze exploded upwards into spiraling tower of black flame engulfing the area.

* * *

><p>Lights shined the armor of the custom Gloucester as the stadium came to life. The Knights of the Round and Specters took seats in the rounds booth while princes Schneizel and Logan sat in the royal booth that overlooked the opposite side of the arena. The arena roof was open to the night sky and the full moon.<p>

"Once the countdown ends, commence the duel!" called out Schneizel as he was the referee for the dual "The duel ends when one combatant concedes victory or is unable to battle" he held his hand over the button to start the clock "Begin!" the countdown engaged.

Aly unsheathed her MVS katana and Bismarck his MVS and kite shield. The clock hit zero and the knights charged forwards on there landspinners. Aly attacked first doing an upward slash hitting the shield, knocking it out of the hand of Bismarck's knightmare.

"You preform the same attack every duel, did you think I wouldn't counter!" there was a cord attached to the shield and he brought it back while he fired a harkin into Aly's arm, forcing her knightmare to drop the katana before her followup attack. Aly then both of her harkins but they were blocked by the shield and stuck in it. Bismarck then cut the cords making them useless.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Alyson's gonna lose this one early" said Gino to the other pilots watching the duel.<p>

Monica looked at the machine stats "The wraith's right arm is down to 40% function and lost both harkins"

Sarah laughed "We've made some improvements to the Wraith's outer weapon systems"

* * *

><p>"Damn you old man, you know my moves" Aly cursed as she backed away from Bismarck while her knightmare sparked from damage.<p>

"Your unarmed and damaged, there's no shame in surrendering now" explained Bismarck in his undamaged knightmare.

"I'm not done yet!" she charged forward.

"Coming at me unarmed, you must be desperate Alyson" Bismarck said as he put his shield forward and readied his blade beside it.

Aly rammed her right shoulder into his shield and used a blade in her knightmare's left wrist to parry the MVS and stab into the right shoulder of Bismarck's knightmare.

"Damn girl!" Bismarck yelled as he was pushed back into the arena wall. Alyson's blade causing his shoulder to spark wildly.

Aly pulled her blade out and then stabbed again but was blocked by the shield that then twisted causing the blade to brake off of the knightmare's wrist. Aly then rammed her right arm into the shield, damaging it fully before ejecting it and jumping away from him. Bismarck's shield was destroyed when the arm exploded.

* * *

><p>"These battle are always entertaining Logan" said Schneizel with a smile "I can never guess who is winning until the end"<p>

Logan sipped his champagne "We Specters favor our unpredictability"

Schneizel waved his hand and Kanon gave Logan a datapad as Schneizel spoke "For that reason I would like you and the Specters to crew the Avalon upon its completion"

Logan eyed the layout of the Avalon with indifference "This is nothing"

Kanon had a small hint of anger in his voice "Alyson was quite impressed with the Avalon"

"The Avalon is impressive until you look at the armament you notice its only use is a flying carrier" Logan said handing the pad back to Kanon.

Schneizel showed a flash of anger on his face "Do you know of any other aerial battleships?"

Logan placed his wine down and eyed his brother in the way that makes most of his sibling uneasy with him "There are rumors that the EU has already built a flying warship in London and it has been moved to the Vatican under the command of General Walsh of London"

Schneizel laughed "Since when did you hold stock in rumors and fairy tails? And the Vatican only resupplies damaged naval vessels and submersibles"

"Early this morning the terrorists in Area 11 unleashed a powerful weapon that killed thousands of elevens in the blast" explained Logan using the official story of the events "just before coming here my office sent me these photos from the London naval yard" Logan handed his brother photos of a large underwater shadow leaving port "And these from one of my recon subs watching the underwater ports at the Vatican" the photos showed an inferred image of a heat trial.

"This could be anything, why do you think its an airship?" asked Kanon as he looked over the photos.

Logan took the photos and flipped to the heat trail "A cloaking device cant mask the heat that exits its field"

Schneizel noticed how the trail just ended "Its all plausible but cloaking technology is years away"

Logan just began laughing

* * *

><p>"Your one tough old bastard Bismarck" said Alyson though heavy breath. Her knightmare stood with only its unarmed left arm to fight with.<p>

"For such a young woman you are my second best opponent, next to lady Maryanne of coarse" said Bismarck as his knightmare stood in a similar state as Alyson's.

"Aly!" came the voice of Prince Logan from above the stadium "You have authorization to use Anna's present"

Aly smiled "Yes milord!" Her knightmare shined briefly before disappearing like it was never there.

* * *

><p>"What just happened!" exclaimed Gino as he looked for signs of the Wraith.<p>

Sarah laughed "Princess Annabelle wanted to make an invention that could surpass Earl Asplund's MVS and Blaze and also Rakshata's Radiant Wave"

"But a cloaking device that can mask an entire knightmare?" asked Monica.

"What better then to become an expert of a totally separate system and also improve the others" said Sarah who was very close with Anna after she came to refit the Speters "That's how we got the MVS katana in the first place, it was the base for her Magma Sword"

Luciano smiled at the idea of using it to scare his victims "When can we use this power?"

"Since it was developed by a princess, its who ever she chooses. Who right now are the Specters and the Elsa itself" said Sarah teasing her brother.

"But what else can she do other then hide?" asked Gino "She's unarmed now and the Gloucester isn't made for unarmed combat"

Sarah pointed to the monitors that showed the status of the knightmare "The Wraith still has is secondary weapon system"

* * *

><p>"Your tricks wont help you girl!" said Bismarck as he cycled though visual setting trying to find the Wraith. If Aly used the radio she could be traced so she remained quiet.<p>

Just then a chain flew out and wrapped around Bismarck's knightmare's legs causing it to fall to the ground. Right after the chain tightened crushing the Gloucester's legs before being pulled back into a cloaked field.

"Damn it I wont lose!" yelled Bismarck as his left eye broke free from its bindings allowing him to use his geass to see when the next attack began. As a the chain flew towards him again, he fired both of his harkins at the source of the attack hitting something unseen that he pulled himself into causing a massive crashing sound.

When the dust settled everyone saw both knightmare together at the center of the arena. The Wraith held a small sickle the was the other end of the chain, lodged in the torso of the Sir Gloucester while it held its remaining arm in the torso of the Wraith.

Both machines sparked as there pilots were launched clear just before an explosion destroyed both units

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Family**

"Cecile!" Called Lloyd from the feet of the Lancelot as Cecile and Suzaku worked on the machine.

Cecile lowered the lift and she and Suzaku stepped off before she turned to Lloyd "Yes Lloyd?"

"Have you seen Annabelle recently?" he asked looking towards her dark office with Elsa next to it "She hasn't reported in since before the Saitama incident two days ago and Viceroy Cornelia is on the verge of calling in a search team to find her"

Cecile looked to Suzaku "Last I remember she left with you to the school two nights ago"

Lloyd grew a wide smile "Ah well then I hope you have your affairs in order cause once the viceroy finds out, your a dead man"

"Lloyd if he dies we'll need a new devicer" Cecile said plainly.

Lloyd bowed his head in defeat "Well I guess we have to find her"

Just then the hanger doors burst open "Lloyd!" called out Cornelia with Euphie and Gilford at her side.

"You highness!" exclaimed Cecile as she quickly dropped her equipment and saluted along with Suzaku.

"How can I help you your highness'?" asked Lloyd to both Princess'.

"Where is she!" yelled Cornelia looking towards the dark office in the corner.

Lloyd had a look of worry "Your highness surly you don't assume we of the special corps to have taken her, go you?"

"Zero is still out there and you people let her roam off without protection!" Cornelia yelled back.

As Cornelia continued ranting, Euphie's cell rang.

"Hello?" answered Euphie.

Anna's voice came in the other side "Hey Euph, let mommy know I'm fine and with a friend"

"Anna where are you?" asked a worried Euphie.

"Did you say Anna?" Cornelia asked as she took the phone from Euphie "Anna where the hell are you!" she yelled into the phone.

"I'm with a friend so just chill" said Anna with some attitude.

Cornelia sighed heavily calming down now knowing her sister hasn't a victim of terrorism "Fine, Bring this friend over for dinner and I'll think about being 'chill' about this"

Anna's voice showed shock "No, No, No, you will not meet him"

Cornelia went back to mad "If you don't bring HIM, I will interrogate every person in your school with a penis!"

Anna knew if that happened she would find Lelouch and Nunally "Fine, but so help me, if I see a single gun on you I'll burn you alive"

"what do you mean by that!" asked an angered Cornelia but only got a dial tone back "That damn girl!" she cursed while squeezing Euphie's cell.

"Sister!" yelled Euphie as she pried her phone from her sister's crushing grip.

* * *

><p>"I did what you wanted, now tell me what he did to me!" Anna demanded from Amanda inside of Zack's hideout deep under Ashford.<p>

Amanda held out a dark plastic bottle with a red straw sticking out "Here this will help with the headache and the pain in your neck"

Anna sniffed though the straw "Is this some kind of drug or something?"

Amanda hinted to Zack who was unconscious in a large office chair "The boss had to use all of his power to save you from becoming another of your fathers experiments"

"What experiments?" Anna asked "Why would my father take me as a human subject?"

Amanda handed for a mirror "You are no longer a mere human"

Anna's face was pure shock, Her eyes that were once blue now had a red shine, Her skin now pale and sharp fangs in her mouth "What am I?"

"You are the next generation of humanity's protectors" Said Zack weakly as he came to.

Anna gave his a scowl "What kind of protector supports terrorism and feeds on blood?"

"Are Britannia's actions just?" Asked Zack "Or the order of mass homicide your brother Clovis took to hide his wrong doings, was that for the good of the people?"

"Clovis was a fool" She explained "But he didn't deserve to die!"

"Over a millennium ago I fought so that humanity would remain free from supernatural rulers that oppressed them" Zack explained as Amanda gave his a wine glass of blood "Now Britannia has become just that"

Anna looked confused "Are you saying my father is a monster?"

"No" Zack said plainly "Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is a human with the power to rewrite your memories using a power known as geass"

Anna scoffed "Your afraid of one man with a power like that?" she chuckled "I saw you teleport"

"I fear no man" Zack said sipping his blood "There are others with the power of geass as well"

"You expect me to believe Britannia has a secret army of super powered freaks" Anna said amused.

Zack turned his chair causing a holographic screen to appear in from of him and he quickly flipped though his records.

"Eight years ago Britannia held all three immortals, C.C, V.V. and myself Z.Z." He explained showing the a picture of the three immortals.

Anna looked at the photo and noticed two faces "Is that my father and Lady Marianne?"

"Yes Charles was given his geass by V.V. and Marianne by C.C. who at that time was the leader of the Geass Order" He explained as the screen showed paired profiles.

"Where was your champion?" Anna asked, her anger replaced by curiosity.

"You are the first vampire to be born with geass since my birth 1300 years ago" explained Zack before finishing his glass.

Anna looked down at the bottle she held in her hand, she had forgotten about worrying about it during Zack's tale and had nearly finished it "So I'm the same as you now?" she asked now disgusted of what she had been drinking.

Zack noticed her glancing at the bottle "Because you still have some of your own blood inside of you, you were able to wake up after only two days of sleep" he explained "You will need to finish a few of those before you can be around humans again"

"So I'm stuck like this?" Anna asked with her head down, still looking at the bottle.

Zack spun around and stood, his computer turned off when he left he chair. He stepped in front of Anna and lifted her chin on his finger so she could see him with a smile "Your stronger, immortal, a walking flamethrower, faster..."

"Wait" Anna cut him off "What can I do now?"

Zack laughed "Drink some more and I'll show you"

* * *

><p>Alyson awoke and realized she was no longer in her pilots suit or even in a hospital. She looked around, she was in a room decorated in elegant black, silver and gold. She was laying on a soft four poster bed with fine bedding, the room also had large bookshelves on the wall holding one of a kind books and trinkets from around the world.<p>

Aly knew the room well, it was Logan's bedroom in his private estate by the palace, Aries Villa. Logan had taken ownership after the death of lady Marianne, and he had only changed the master bedroom for himself and added several guest rooms for each of his teammates. Lelouch and Nunally's rooms were off limits for all.

Aly got out of bed not knowing the time or if anyone was around, She walked into Logan's closet ans she sighted her normal Japanese clothing hanging along with her uniform, a new pilots suit and a few assorted dresses. Alyson had a room with the other Specters, but it was only for appearances. She and Logan had been a couple since they were teens thou it would be a scandal if it got out about Logan being with an Eleven.

She got dressed and headed out following the smell of food cooking, as she neared the kitchen she could hear her team laughing and cheering and the sound of a sword duel.

Aly walked into the kitchen to see Nonette Enneagram and Monica Kruszewski cooking, she also notice the voices of the rounds mixed in with her team in the next room.

"Aly your finally awake!" said Monica when she turned to see who had walked in "That sure was quite a fight you and Bismarck had" she said kindly.

Nonette smiled to Aly "Wish I could have saw it but I just got back from the EU today"

"That's fine Nonette, I don't know who won anyway" said Aly hoping they would just tell her.

"Who won all depends on what you and Bismarck decide" said Monica.

Aly walked to the fridge and got herself a drink before turning to the other women "So what happened after we ejected yesterday anyway?"

Monica laughed "That was two days ago Aly"

"Whatever" Aly moaned "I just want to know how I ended up here?"

The side door opened "After you were patched up, your boyfriend wanted you to come here and not stay in a hospital" Said Kali, Sarah's best friend and fellow red headed Specter.

Aly grew red, all of the Specters and Rounds knew about her and Logan but she had proven herself with her rivalry with Bismarck.

Aly played being mad and walked passed Kali into the training room that was adjacent to the kitchen and dining hall, she looked around and saw that Sarah was fighting her brother while most of the others watched, Bismarck wasn't there.

The room had a unique floor that was hard to damage painted to look like wood, one wall was a series of windows that looked out into the garden, another wall had bleachers where most of the crowd sat, another had weapons and the last had a few cushioned chairs where Logan sat in the center.

She walked around the bleachers saying hi to people as she passed until she got to Logan and she dropped into his lap so her legs hung from the arm rest on one side and her back on the other.

"Hey you" she said happily looking into his eyes.

"Aly we hav..." Logan started before she kissed him and held for a few seconds until she heard someone next to them clear his throat.

"If the wrong people would see this it could lead to disinheritance" said Schneizel who sat right next to Logan.

Aly grew red and fell off of Logan's lap, She stood and bowed "Your Highness"

Everyone in the room laughed, even Sarah and Luciano had stopped fighting.

"Please don't mind me" Schneizel requested "I'm just came here to personally escort the Specters to the Avalon"

"But the Avalon is wont launch for a few months" Aly said.

Logan stood and waved the Specters over and spoke as a commander "I told all of you that I was waiting for Colonel Black to wake up to tell you all something" He put his hand out towards his brother "The Specters under the command of Major Bradley will transfer to defend the Avalon until its completion and will at that point become its first knightmare crew"

Sarah wiped the sweet from her fight off her face with a towel "milord what about you and Colonel Black?"

"We will assist in Area 11 until the Avalon is completed and command can be established" said Logan.

* * *

><p>"Good you have control" said Zack to Anna who was making shapes in the air out of her black fire.<p>

Anna held a big smile while she moved the flame to her will "This is fun!"

"Okay lets take a break before you wear yourself out" said Zack while Amanda walked into the training room with a tray with two glasses of blood and set them down on a small table.

"What do you mean take a break?" She asked while throwing fireballs from her hands at practice dummies "I feel fine" She held her hands close and had a continuous flame pouring out of her hands.

Amanda smiled at Zack "Well she's having a lot of fun"

Zack sipped his blood while sitting at the table "Master didn't know what it was like to possess a power of destruction and it almost got me killed" Zack thought of the explosion at Saitama "I cant let her meltdown again Mandy"

"ZACK!" Anna screeched in pain and fear as she dropped to her knees clenching her left eye "Whats happening to me!"

Zack and Amanda ran to her the the glasses of blood which on instinct she took and chugged both down fast.

"There is a limit to how much you can use your powers without feeding" Zack explained while he helped her to one of the chairs at the table.

Anna relaxed as she regained some strength "Well if you said I would feel this much pain I would've taken that break"

Zack just shook his head "Whatever you say" He walked to his fridge and pulled out some sodas "Here drink up" he said as he threw her one.

Anna eyed the can for a moment "I can still eat and drink like normal?"

Zack sat across from her "nothing really changes thou you have to eat or drink to survive, just...conveniences"

"How do you keep from getting bored after living this long?" Anna asked.

Zack pulled out his PDA that made a holographic screen and key board appear at the center of the table. He cycled to show his many degrees and diplomas "Every few year I attend a different school for interaction and to learn new cultures"

"How about girls?" Anna asked with a smile.

Zack tapped on the last diploma and it showed his yearbook "Look at what I was named"

Anna laughed as she read it "You were the class playboy?"

"Its part of my guise" Zack explained "I use my charm to single out girls to feed on"

"I thought you only use the stuff in your fridge" Anna said worried.

"Anna its fine, I don't kill them and afterward I always make them forget" He explained plainly.

Anna let out the breath she was holding in "I thought the worst"

"Your taking to this being a vampire to easily for someone who was forced into it" Zack said sipping his soda.

Anna smiled and leaned across the table like there were people around "Don't tell anyone but I read Alexis Holt's vampire novels and I kinda always wanted to be a super powered person from one of her stories"

Zack grabbed his stomach laughing.

Anna sat back and pouted "Hey don't laugh, there good stories"

Zack stopped "Yeah there good its just that the relationship between Zeke and Lexi is a bit exaggerated"

"Is that why you were laughing?" Anna asked a little mad.

Zack stood "I'll tell you later but right now I have to go and restock on blood packs"

Anna looked at her watch "There's no time, we'll get it on the way"

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked clueless.

Anna smiled cutely at him "We're going on a date"

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Area 11 Logan?" Aly asked Logan as they sat next to each other on a transport.<p>

Logan looked over at his love "Z.Z. was apart of the order before Lady Marianne's death"

"So you think he knows who did it?" Aly asked.

Logan nodded "Or he is the culprit"

Aly stood "If it's for Lady Marianne then we must discover the truth"

"And or my dear siblings Lelouch and Nunally sakes as well" Logan said solemnly.

Aly leaned over and kissed him "When do we land milord?"

* * *

><p>"You know back in my day you asked your masters permission before throwing him to the dragon" Zack complained as he stopped the car in front of the residential side of the government building.<p>

Anna stepped out in a short black dress and black pants, both made by Amanda to resist high temperatures and short exposure to flame. "Stop complaining old man" she said closing the door "And its wolves not a dragon"

"Well your sister is a dragon" he mumbled under his breath as he stepped out in a fancy white shirt, brown jacket and gloves, black pants and the Avenger activation key was wrapped around his neck with the key itself under his shirt.

When Zack walked beside her and held out his arm Anna elbowed his side breaking a rib "I have super hearing you know and this if for those two" referring to Lelouch and Nunally.

Zack rubbed his side for a moment while it regenerated and then he escorted Anna inside where Gilford stood at the door

Anna smiled to her sister's knight "How bad is it?"

Gilford bowed "she hasn't moved from the dining table since we returned" he explained "Even Princess Euphemia hasn't been able to talk to her"

Zack held out his hand "Its a pleasure to meet you Lord Gilford my name in Zachary Hyborn but please call me Zack"

Gilford took it "It is truly an honor to meet one so brave, please just call me Gilford"

"Er...thanks" Zack said as Gilford led the way to the Dining Hall "Did he just give me respect 'cause he thinks I'm going to die tonight?" Zack whispered to Anna.

Anna chuckled "At least the first guy I bring home can't die"

"Am I your boyfriend now?" Zack asked jokingly.

Anna nudged him in his sore rib "We'll talk about it if Cornelia doesn't vaporize or stake you"

"Stake to the heart has happened a few times but I've never been vaporized before" Zack laughed as they entered the dining hall.

Gilford stepped to the side "Princess Annabelle and Mister Zachary Hyborn your highness"

Anna was surprised to see that the normal large table that was in the dining hall was replaced by a smaller table only big enough for four.

"Annabelle, Zachary please take a seat" Said Cornelia in a forced calm tone.

The table was squared and Euphie sat to Cornelia's left and there was a place marker for Anna to sit in front of her so Zack would have to sit to her right, in arms length.

Zack walked to the table in front of Anna and pulled out her chair. Anna noticed Cornelia's eye twitch and smiled knowing she was looking for a flaw in Zack.

After pushing Anna's chair in Zack bowed to each Euphie and Cornelia "Thank you for inviting me into your home" and then her sat down the whole time causing that twitch in Cornelia's eye.

Dalton brought the tray with their plates and saw Zack sitting next to Cornelia "Ah so your the mystery boy eh?"

Zack stood and extended his hand "Zachary Hyborn its an honor to be in the presence of three princess and two generals"

"Brave man" Dalton said as he took the boys hand "would've made a great soldier this one"

Anna and Zack noticed how Gilford and Dalton talked in the pretense and about his bravery.

"So Zack" Euphie started nervously "Do you attend the same school as Anna"

Zack sat back down and gave her one of his charming smiles "Yes your highness, we are even in the same class"

"How did you guys fall in love on Anna's first day?" Euphie asked a little excited.

Anna turned a little red "Euph we haven't been together long enough to be in love"

Euphie had her innocent look "But you were alone together for almost three days"

Cornelia finally spoke "Yes Annabelle, what were the two of you doing for so long?"

Zack suddenly stood and spoke calmly as we walked towards the fireplace "Did you lower security in this wing to keep me from running before I was in the room with you?" he asked Cornelia.

She looked at the boy you knew her small scheme "How did you know that!"

Zack ignored her and took the sword and large shield from the mantle and walked back towards the table. As he passed behind Anna he whispered "your full but still young, breath through your mouth"

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled at him.

Zack looked towards Gilford and Dalton "Are either of you armed?"

They both nodded and pulled out their pistols from their jackets unsure of what he wanted.

"Shoot anything that come thought this door" Zack said as he walked towards it.

Cornelia stood and walked fast to him and lifted him by his shirt and yelled at his face "Tell me what the hell you're doing right now!" she pulled a pistol from her jacket and pushed it into his chin.

Zack fell forward on top pf her just as the double doors were littered with gunfire from the other side.

Zack stood after the shots ended and looked down at Cornelia "I'm saving your lives, now stay here and protect your sisters"

He ran out the doors while Gilford pulled the stunned princess away. It wasn't the gunshot that stunned her, it was the kid that ran out to save them alone without serving a knights code or the honor of a soldier.

* * *

><p>Amanda walked though the lab doing the dusting and maintenance since she now had a body to make sure it got done and not put off to work on the Avenger like Zack does.<p>

As she worked she hummed the tune to some pop song until the main computer started beeping. Since she was connected to the computer she knew it was an incoming transmission but the rest was scrambled.

She sat in the chair and connected "Who is this and how do you know this code?" she asked coldly.

The screen showed the image of a brown haired teenager in a EU uniform with four stars on his collar and a red shield symbol on his chest "Since when did Void make you a body Mandy?" he asked kindly.

"ZACK didn't make this body, I did" she said annoyed with the boy "What do you want Eon?"

A man with an armored black cloak and a woman in a black and white dress came on screen and the man said "We need to talk to the child of Wiseman"

Amanda showed shock in her cybernetic facial muscles "Lucifer, Evelyn, Is this a meeting of the shield?"

"we know he has found his successor, its time" said Evelyn.

* * *

><p>"It's not everyday a man can witness the liberation of his people from the office of his oppressor" said the leader of the assault as he sat behind Cornelia's desk.<p>

"Colonel!" yelled a panicked soldier as he stormed into the room

The colonel was inspecting Cornelia's bladed revolver "Is the hanger secured yet?"

"No sir" the man was breathing heavy from running "we're being pushed back"

The colonel stood fast and slammed his fist into the desk "We split up their security forces and isolated the princesses, we even jammed there transmissions to keep the military away. So what faction in reinforcing them!"

The soldier hesitated "It's just one man sir"

"It's an honor to die in battle for your country" the colonel explained "But for the JLF to be defeated by the hands one man is an embarrassment"

"Colonel this is the rooftop team" said a soldier over the radio "They have incoming reinforcements".

Just the the sound of gunfire could be heard just outside the doors.

"He's here!" yelled the soldier in fear.

The colonel walked around the table and pushed a rifle into the mans chest "I have my best men on the other side of that door"

Both men turned to the sound of something hitting the door. What they saw was the blade of a sword covered in blood.

Both men aimed at the door anf the blade was pushed though and flew into the chest of the soldier, the colonel fell to the side as the door collapsed into itself showing a dark figure in the doorway.

The colonel fired at the figure until it threw a shield at him, knocking the gun from his hand.

"What are you!" yelled the colonel as he shook in fear.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nagumo of the Japanese Liberation Front" Zack said as he stepped into the room "On any other day I would've come to your aid"

"What do you mean?" Nagumo asked confused.

Zack picked up Cornelia's gun and trained it on Nagumo "I am the Avenger"

"Animus" Nagumo got out before Zack fired.

Zack walked around the desk and crushed the small jamming device that sat atop the desk connected to the computer.

"Stop where you are!"came a female voice from the doorway.

Zack turned to see a young man and woman armed with katana swords "Prince Logan Si Britannia and Colonel Alyson Black"

"A kid?" Logan said in surprise as he looked around at the dead bodies "Did you kill these men?"

Zack held up Cornelia's gun to Logan "Do you want to find out?"

"Wrong move kid!" said Aly as she threw her sword at Zack and charged in behind it,

He used the gun's blade to deflect her sword and grabbed her neck and spun around to aim at Logan as he came closer.

"Are you done?" Asked Zack as he held Aly's neck very tight.

Logan lowered his blade and placed his hand on his forehead "Let her go!" He moved his hand showing a geass sigil in both eyes.

"Zack!" came Anna's voice from the doorway.

"Annabelle you know this person?" Asked Logan as he placed his contacts back in hoping Zack didn't notice.

"Ugh yes" Anna sighed annoyed "He's a friend"

Zack dropped Aly and dropped the ammo out of the revolver "No harm done"

Aly stood holding the desk coughing "You've attacked a officer of the military and threatened a imperial prince, your not getting off of that"

Zack ignored her and turned to Anna "If you're here, where are your sisters?"

"Cornelia went to the hanger with Gilford" Anna explained "While Euphie, Dalton and some guards from the east wing are looking for survivors"

Logan turned to her with some anger "You took off alone and unarmed!"

"I've changed a lot since you last saw me bro" Anna said with a spin.

"Looks like you need more sun" Logan joked.

Aly grabbed Zack's hands and put them in a zip tie "Whoever you are, you're under arrest"

Logan turned around to see Zack smile "Aly he's a friend of Annabelle's" Logan explained "I'm sure we can overlook this misunderstanding"

"But your highness he attacked us" complained Aly.

"He also risked his life for three princess with no obligation" said Cornelia as she walked into her office.

"Princess I believe this is yours" Zack said as he tossed Cornelia her bladed gun.

Aly looked at Zack's unbound hands "When did you break the cord?"

Zack looked back at Aly with a smile "I just killed around thirty men who were JLF and honorary soldiers. Did you think I couldn't snap a little zip cord"

"Did you just say we have traitors working for the JLF?" asked Cornelia angrily.

"According to one of the men by the landing pad, this was retaliation for Saitama" explained Logan.

Cornelia scoffed "How can those filthy elevens blame us for what they did to themselves!"

Zack smiled at Cornelia "The real problem here is that your highness lowered the security to lure me in"

Logan turned to his older sister "Why would you do that?"

Cornelia placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and said kindly "Our little sister disappeared with this boy for several days"

All chucked and whispered to Logan "And people say we're a scandal" thou Zack and Anna could both hear it.

"Should I be worried Anna?" asked Logan "Aly will get you anything you need discreetly"

Ally grew red "We weren't doing that!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Your to accepting Logan" complained Cornelia.

"We're still in a building full of corpses" Explained Zack "Is now really the time to talk about this?"

Logan turned to Cornelia "I bought a private estate here in the settlement under a fake name. You and Euphie are more then welcome to stay with me until this is cleaned up"

"Thank you Logan" said Cornelia "I don't want Euphie to be here right now"

"Zack and I should get back to Ashford as well" said Anna.

Logan extended his hand to Zack "Zack, it was very interesting to meet you"

Zack took Logan's hand "You as well your highness"

"Zack you have my respect" said Cornelia "If ever you need anything"

Zack did a small bow "That means a lot to me your highness"

Alyson gave Zack a cold glare "I hope to see you again soon"

"Let's go Zack" Anna said grabbing his arm "Aly's the same way with sir Waldstein"

Both Zack and Anna walked away, leaving the others in Cornelia's office.

Logan turned to Aly "Get fingerprints from that sword, DNA from his plate and glass and get his information from Ashford to do a background check"

Cornelia turned to him in shock "Logan if he was a threat he wouldn't have risked himself to save us today"

"That kid has had top notch combat training" explained Logan "And for a schoolboy, he wasn't intimidated in the least by being surrounded by royalty"

* * *

><p>"So that was fun" Zack said as he and Anna walked together to the garage.<p>

Anna laughed "So wanna make this a regular thing?"

"Hmm I could get the JLF to bring some knightmares next time" joked Zack "Or even get the EU to invade"

"What do you know some important person in the Union?" Anna asked as they both stopped next to Zack's car.

Zack pulled out his PDA and began pressing buttons as he talked "I helped create the EU" He pressed a last button and the car started itself.

Anna looked at the car "That's a handy feature"

"Yeah auto-pilot is quite useful" Zack said before he pushed her back and the car backed out of its spot.

"Wait, What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Zack held out his hand like he was asking her to dance "I have somewhere to take you"

She took his hand as the car drove away "Where would that be?"

Zack's eyes shined with the symbol of geass and a portal appear in front of them "Where you wanted to be ever since I defeated Elsa"

They walked though the portal and Anna's face was pure amazement as she saw the Avenger standing on a platform.

"Its amazing!" Anna exclaimed almost jumping with joy.

"It is quite an amazing feat that he finally finished it" came a voice from their side.

They turned to see a teen boy with long unkempt black haired, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a black coat and long black armbands.

Anna lit her black flames on her hands "Who are you?"

"General Eon Walsh, Commander of London's Army" Zack said as he looked at the boy "And my adopted brother"

"Hello Zachary" Eon said as he neared them and then looked to Anna extending his hand "And you must be the new member of our family"

"You weren't kidding about having connections in the EU" Anna said to Zack before taking Eon's hand "Hi I'm Anna"

"Oh I know who you are princess" Eon said with a smile "Mandy told us everything"

Zack's eyes grew wide "Did you say 'us' just now?"

"Yeah the whole group is here" said Eon "We all came on the Dracul after your princess destroyed Saitama"

Anna turned to Zack confused "Zack what is he talking about?"

Zack sighed heavily "At the end of your change Saitama was being raided to bait Zero" Zack explained "Troops came into the warehouse and when I killed one, you awoke and drank him"

Zack walked to a nearby console bringing out a holoscreen as he continued "Once vampires are fully awakened, your powers activate in a large burst of power"

Anna looked scared "How did I destroy the ghetto?"

"You erupted in a tower of fire and it only spread as your powers were came alive" Zack explained as the video of the event was shown "I used a vortex to shield myself from the blaze until you exhausted you power and then I used my powers to send us here where we slept for two days"

"That's why you changed the subject when we were talking about the traitors" Said Anna angrily.

Zack grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes "I didn't want you to get emotional and thirsty around your family"

"I am mad you kept it from me" she explained calmly "But in Alexis Holt's The life of Zeke Hyperion, He destroyed an entire kingdom when he was made"

Zack looked at her confused "You're not guilty about the people that were killed or blame me?"

"It was my fault that you had turned me in the first place" she explained calmly "But this only fuels my desire"

Eon smiled "Well Zack you picked a strong one" he then turned to Anna "What is your desire princess?"

Anna typed on the console "To kill these people" The screen showed the images of Charles, Zero, and V.V.

"Eh you're gonna have to cut a name off the list" Explained Zack "Zero is needed for getting to the others"

Anna looked coldly into Zack's eye "Zero is guilty of killing by brother"

"Clovis was the first death in the road to you father" Explained Zack "Zero will kill anyone who gets in the way of his goal"

"And what is that?" Anna asked annoyed with her so called master.

"To find who was responsible for the death of his mother and to make the world better for his little sister"Zack explained.

Anna's eyes grew wide "Are you saying Lelouch is Zero?"

Zack showed a picture of C.C. and Lelouch together on the roof of Ashford and images of the two in Lelouch's room "Ever since I discovered he was Lelouch Vi Britannia, I have been watching him"

Eon cut in "You guys can talk about this later right?"

Zack sighed "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting"

"how many more people like us are there?" Anna asked as they entered a nearby elevator.

Zack pressed the button marked Docking Bay-1 and Anna saw there were also buttons for Dorm, Office, Lab, Knightmare Hanger and Docking Bay 2 and 3.

"Anna we are the only vampires that have the ability to use geass" Zack explained "But there are more things in this world then just vampires, like Eon here"

"Eon's not a vampire?" she asked as the elevator began its descent.

Eon turned and showed glowing yellow eyes "I am a Lycan"

"That's why we call him Fang" Said Zack as the elevator stopped "And he called me Void earlier"

The doors to the elevator opened to show a huge ship being held by clamps above water. It's top half was painted red while the bottom was white.

Anna's eyes grew wide "Is it some kind of submersible carrier?"

"This is Dracul, the first aerial battleship in the world" explained Eon as they walked along a extended walkway.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in a chair in front of the fireplace sipping coffee in his room, Cornelia and Euphemia were asleep in their rooms and Alyson was the running information on Zack.<p>

"Logan" called Aly as she walked into the room with papers "I have the information on that boy"

"What do you got Aly?" He asked as she sat on the chair next to him.

"Zachary Hyborn is a 17 year old student of Ashford Academy" she explained "He get straight A's and is the financial adviser in the student council"

Logan sipped his drink "What about family, has anyone in his family been a soldier?"

Aly handed Logan a picture of a red shield with a black cross in the center "On his school application, he stated his is the survivor of a wealthy family, and this was the crest"

"Did you run it yet" Logan asked not knowing of any crest like it.

"It wasn't in the Britannian database so I'm ran an image search though the EU and Chinese Federation's databases" Aly explained "It not the family crest of any known family"

"Look for the crest in every image and video on the net" Logan ordered wanting to know who his little sister was associating with "What of his past?"

Aly sighed "There were falsified documents from the Pendragon Middle School and he stated he came to Area 11 4 years ago after his parents were killed in a plane crash"

"Everything is perfect for the civilians to believe" Stated Logan "We have to assume that he is Zero"

Aly was shocked "Why Zero and not Z.Z.?"

"Z.Z. could have killed us with ease" He explained "Zero would be here to get close to my sisters and find an opening"

"Cornelia did say he knew about the attack just before it started" stated Aly.

Logan turned on the screen above his fireplace and it showed a video of entering the building and during dinner "He did everything just right and did it with a smile knowing he was pissing Cornelia off"

"What if you're wrong and he's not Zero of Z.Z.?" Aly asked still skeptical that Zack could be Zero.

Logan leaned forward placing his with his elbows on his knees and holding his chin in thought "I will have to check with my uncle to see if he sent any agents here before us"

* * *

><p>"This ship is amazing!" squealed Anna as the lift they were on came to a stop the Dracul's bridge.<p>

The bridge rested at the top of the ship and was surrounded by windows in the front to look out during travel. There was stairs in front of them that led to a small round platform for the commander with a large map table in the center and stairs to each side of stairs going down from the lift to a series of chairs and consoles. Behind the lift was a door that led to a hallway and the officers quarters and a lounge.

The door opened and Amanda stood looking shocked "Zack your back already!"

"Yeah Mandy I am. Why didn't you call and tell me we had company?" Zack asked sternly.

"I tried to send you a message but there was a jamming device near you" complained Amanda.

Zack sighed annoyed "I destroyed that thing over half an hour ago"

The door opened and a silver haired woman in a black and white dress stepped in "Zack take it easy on her, we've been catching up"

A man in a black cloak and really long black hair stepped in behind her "Yes and I'm glad you found the second Dracula core"

"Fine" Zack sighed knowing he couldn't argue with his elders. He turned to Anna "Anna this is Lucifer Monk, Duke of London and Evelyn Seraphi, Queen of Vatican City"

Anna looked shocked at Zack "A queen, a duke and a general. You know some important people" she then turned to them "Its nice to meet your majesty, your lordship"

"Anna if you treat them like that they'll walk all over you" said a short haired blonde girl in a white and red dress.

Anna smiled "I was trained to schmooze a room and its kinda a force of habit when I meet new people"

"Don't worry about it" the girl said as she walked over to her.

"So what do you own?"Anna asked expecting her to be some kind of princess.

"I own a series of best selling novels" explained the girl "Alexis Holt, famous author"

Anna looked around "Zeke the black hole using vampire wizard, Lexi the stone controlling vampire, Evo the Lycanthrope, Lucian the shape shifting master vampire and Elaine the last angel"

Alexis gave Zack a cold look "You didn't tell her about me"

"I figured it would be more of a surprise to meet her favorite author" explained Zack.

"Wait a minute!" Anna cut in "So the Blood Guard is real?"

Zack pointed above the door that the other came out of "We go by Knights of the Red Shield"

Anna looked up to see a huge red shield on the wall with a black cross in the center.

"We fight to keep humanity from being servants to other supernaturals"

explained Evelyn.

"How many others are there?" Anna asked.

Lucifer spoke in his deep voice "In the first great war, several races fought the demon king who wanted to use the collective contentiousness of man to force humanity to serve him and his followers. When we defeated him the remaining races governed the world"

"We vampires were the dominate race and we spanned over all of the known world" Alexis explained "We were hunted by the geass users for our tastes"

"Geass was formed by the will of humans to fight for themselves" explained Evelyn "And they didn't stop with the vampires. Nearly every race was wiped out"

"It didn't stop until Master Alucard gave me his power to be with his love, Amanda Van Hellsing" Explained Zack "Since he was a vampire with the power of a geass immortal, when he surrounded his power he became human and all of his children turned to ash"

Anna took it all in before speaking "My ancestor was in love with the head vamp and lead to making vampire endangered?"

"She was the daughter of the leader of the order" Zack explained "Once I was the only known vampire he passed his code on and geass has been used throughout history by rulers and liberators alike"

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Anna asked "I'm sure with the powers you guys have you could have"

"As the leader of the dominate race, I am the leader of the supernatural world" explained Lucifer "I chose for us to remain hidden and just support the creation of peace"

"What changed?" Asked Anna.

"Your father" explained Zack "No other geass controlled nation has spread as far as Britannia without another geass user to stop him"

Anna looked around "But you built this ship, the Avenger and who knows what else"

"After Zack discovered that both of the code bearers were working together we decided to build the tools that Alucard's visions said we would use in a war we couldn't win with just our powers alone" explained Alexis.

"So knightmares have rendered you useless" Anna said with a chuckle.

"Are you not one of us now?" Asked Eon.

Anna thought for a moment.

Zack placed his hand on her shoulder knowing she was conflicted "We wont force you to fight against your family"

"Speaking of family" said Amanda walking up to the command table "Logan has been looking into you Zack"

"I told him to back off of the Animus case" said Zack in frustration "Can you wipe his drives again?"

Amanda paused for a moment "He has copied our tactic and is running off of several servers from almost every Britannian controlled area. I cant do anything other then detect that your school records have been accessed"

"Our records said the Specter were at the California shipyard serving as the Avalon's crew" said Eon.

Zack turned to him "I just had a gun pointed at Logan while choking Alyson at the government building"

"Are you a fool!" yelled Evelyn "Logan has had his geass long enough to kill you"

"Wait Logan is involved in this too?" asked Anna in surprise.

Zack sighed "Prince Logan is the greatest agent in the Geass Order, even I don't know what his geass is"

"Anyone else in my family have any super power?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Nunally can feel you lying if you hold her hand" Zack said with a laugh "She's the only one in Ashford that knows I'm not some man-whore"

"Enough!" Yelled Lucifer slamming his fist into the table "Anna we need to know if you are with us or not?"

Zack stepped in front of the elder vampire "You cant force her to choose!"

Lucifer showed his fangs "She cant be neutral with what she knows!"

"Boys you don't want me to yell" threatened Evelyn "If Anna doesn't want to fight her family then she can return to her work and studies"

"No matter what I choose I will have to fight my family" Explained Anna "I cant help Lelouch without losing everyone and if I want to keep them I have to help fight Lelouch"

"How about you copy Lelouch and Zack by making becoming a masked warrior" Alexis said excitedly "It will make my about all of this great"

Anna looked at the outfit she was wearing now and then turned to Amanda "Mandy, can you make me a disguise like Animus with the same fire proof material as this dress?"

Amanda smiled "We can look at some designs and make something"

"Then you will work with me to support Lelouch" Zack asked.

Lucifer calmed down and had now warmed up to the idea "A princess can get much more reliable information, especially with Logan around"

"What will you be doing?" Zack asked Lucifer and Evelyn as Alexis, Amanda and Anna started talking about the design.

"The Dracul still isn't complete" said Lucifer.

Eon used his console and brought up a hologram of the ship "Our current power source can only support the engines, stealth and the secondary systems"

"Twilight is to unstable to use and Oblivion's output is to low" stated Evelyn.

Zack the specs of the Elsa and the Avenger "If we can combined our delivery systems Anna and I could create a new power core that's similar to the Dracula Cores"

"Until then we will leave Area 11 to you and Anna" said Lucifer.

Eon rolled his eyes "only 'cause you had us rush here without taking a single knightmare"

"It's fine" Zack explained "While me and Anna are gone, you guys can work with Mandy on information and the new core"

Lucifer raised a brow "You want us to be your sidekicks"

"You have something better to do?" asked Evelyn sarcastically.

"Not at present" said Lucifer.

Zack stood after checking the clock "Anna and I have something to do before school"

* * *

><p>Logan awoke first in the morning as always, he had walked to his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee as his house had no maids or security so he could be hidden. It was still dark outside, Gilford and Dalton would be there just after sunrise to get his sisters. He began cooking breakfast as he did with Kali most mornings at home.<p>

The entire house was modest, it wasn't a very large home. The kitchen and dining room were one room, the living room was quite large and had the stairs to the second floor which had four bedrooms. The back wall was all glass and looked out into a dueling area with a garden surrounding it.

Logan cut vegis and cracked eggs. He always enjoyed doing his own cooking and enjoyed making it for others even more.

"Why would V want an agent who cant obey orders" came a voice behind him "I mean I'm pretty sure I told you not to get in my way"

Logan held his knife in his left hand while he used his other to cook "Animus" he said like he was happy to see him "how did you find me here?" he asked more serious.

"I didn't find you by tracing your computers" Animus said sarcastically "I'm impressed that you copied my system so well"

"I have a lot of resources at my disposal" Logan explained "Are you here to threaten me again?"

Animus let out a modulated laugh "I don't like repeating myself"

"Well I always wanted to be immortal" Logan said as he turned around with his geass showing but froze when he saw a hooded girl with really long blonde hair "This must be your bomb from Saitama"

"I am Luna" the girl explained "You should leave this to area to Cornelia and Annabelle or else I might show you how I destroyed Saitama"

"I could kill you both right now" Logan threatened while taking a combat stance.

"You cant kill us without a weapon" Luna stated and the knife in Logan's hand turned instantly to ash

his clenched his hand from the burns "Damn it!"

Animus looked towards the door "She's an early bird"

The doors opened "Brother are you okay, I heard yelling?" said Euphie as she came in.

Logan stood up straight still clenching his hand but faked a smile "Yes Euphie I just burned myself on the fryer" he explained "You wanna help me?" he asked with a smile.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was mostly filler to get in the Specters and the Red Shield since they really matter for later chapters.<p>

This chapter doesn't happen during any episode like my other chapters.

The Bridge of the Dracul is similar in walkable area to the bridge of the Durandal from Xenosaga with adjustments.

I have updated my website to include bios for the new OCs though they don't reveal the spoilers for some people. Heck I might vamp Lelouch, but I wouldn't tell you :)

Please Review i really want to know peoples thoughts and thanks for reading.


End file.
